


Dok̬͖͔̰͈̭i ̭̖͈̞͇ͯ́ͤ̄ͧḊ̪̘̣͖̾̈ͮoͧ͋͐̉k̫̝̯̥͉̐̊ͬ̈̚ỉ͔͈̻͓̽ͦ̋ ͍̩̫̜̋͛ͮ͆Ḫ̹̣͉̦̬ͯ̈̎ͤ͑̃a̖̣̙̙͊͊̅͐pp̮͕̞̠͈͖ͨ̌͂̆̅ͥͣͅy̙̰ ̘̲̜͚̅̏̉̏C͓͖͙͍̘̥̯̈̓͆̋ͥͨͯlŭb

by Monika (FreddyFazbutt)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Hi! It's Monika!, I bet you are so confused., Ignore the author's warnings we just want you to love us, Join us..., Now you can love us in a different medium, You see i transported our world into this story, Yuri and Natsuki and Sayori and of course me. Monika!, come join us in a new version of the world, see we're all waiting for you!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Monika
Summary: Readers. it's me the author! do not under any circumstances READ THIS STORY! they will come for you.. they came for me and they'll come for you... WHATEVER YOU DO DO NOT READ THIS STORY.





	1. I͏̦̘̫̲̺̺̻̰̳̠͢t͝͏͖̼̲̙̥̰̫̻̰̰̦̼̠͓̼͘ ̛͕̺͙̼͇̦̰͇̜̳̗̥̣̯͇͚B̵̲̳͇͉̥̲̬̳̤̻͎͎͔̭̮̞͓͝ͅe̵̠͍̞͇̥̥͚͖͇̹̮ͅg҉̙͍̣͈̗͔͓̰͚͉̠i͓̥͓̻̤̮͕̻̥̘͈͖̻̟͉̮ͅn̡̛̪͈̩̱̗͟s͟͏͏̳̱̝̤̮̙͚̩̠͖̬͍̻̙͓̫̘̪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/0yLFP6Y check out our NEW logo

 

"Heeeyyy!" I see a annoying girl running towards me H̸̵̴͎͓͙̩̝͎͕̤ͬͪ̈ͫͫ̐̔ͤ͐̉ͫͮ̄̓͆̚͘͝ě̸̢̛̞͖̱̘͇̥̦̥͒͗̃̓͛̄̽̎͜e̶͕͖͖̬ͦ͒̔ͬ̿̔͛ͪ͋͑̍̀̚͝e̷̵ͨͪ̈͐̇̂͆̒ͭ̏̽͌͒͘͘҉͓͚̲͎̜̯y̸̵̹͍̙ͦͭ́ͩͬ̾ͯ̐̄̔̎ͪ͛ͣ!̧̻̜̖͇͙͇̩͍̯̲͙̺̱͎͈̹̘̱̟̂ͩ̏͆̑̒̎̈́̉̉̒̐ͬ͑̽͢͟ I sigh and slow down. It was my neighbor and old best friend S̱̮̞̺͓̭͎̟͈̩̻͙̬ͭͤ͆͗̋́̌̂̄ͣ͢͡a͒̇́͗̑ͣ̐͑̏͒ͥͫ͊ͧ̄͒̐̚͏̵̝͎̭̘̳͇̲̰̳̟̱͞ỵ̵̡̡̣̥̳͕̲̤͙̘̓͐̿̄ͅo͛ͮ́͆ͮ̒͋ͪͥ̎ͩ҉̵̡̝̳̱̬͉̜̟̰̻͇̻̹̖̮͡͠r̴̠͍͈͚̲̖̬̠̙̳͖͔̬̺͍͙̗̣ͧ̉͒̑̈́ͤ̌̃̇ĩ̶́͒̓͌̿͊ͯ̂͋͆ͪ̔҉̠͍̲̩͓͇̙̠̬̘͙̻̣̙̬͙̖̲̼ we had been friends before we just drifted apart taking different paths in life. She finally caught up to me and  said "Ỷ̴̷̧̦͚̜̗̩̤͆̏ͤ͂̆ͪ̒̈́ͯ̒͛̈́̋ͫͪ̽̏͠/̴ͤͨͬ̃͌̈́̑̎̾̌͢҉͕̪͔̜̞̦̝̖̲̜̳̺̼͖̤̗̺̻͝͠ͅN̷̬͎͉̩̪̠̲̅͛̓̐̂̓͂͌ͣ̎̒ͧ̑͗͗̒́ͪ̕͜͠  why didn't you wait for me? meanie"

I replied "S̱̮̞̺͓̭͎̟͈̩̻͙̬ͭͤ͆͗̋́̌̂̄ͣ͢͡a͒̇́͗̑ͣ̐͑̏͒ͥͫ͊ͧ̄͒̐̚͏̵̝͎̭̘̳͇̲̰̳̟̱͞ỵ̵̡̡̣̥̳͕̲̤͙̘̓͐̿̄ͅo͛ͮ́͆ͮ̒͋ͪͥ̎ͩ҉̵̡̝̳̱̬͉̜̟̰̻͇̻̹̖̮͡͠r̴̠͍͈͚̲̖̬̠̙̳͖͔̬̺͍͙̗̣ͧ̉͒̑̈́ͤ̌̃̇ĩ̶́͒̓͌̿͊ͯ̂͋͆ͪ̔҉̠͍̲̩͓͇̙̠̬̘͙̻̣̙̬͙̖̲̼ you always wake up late!" to this she looked nervously at me before grabbing my hand. I said "S̱̮̞̺͓̭͎̟͈̩̻͙̬ͭͤ͆͗̋́̌̂̄ͣ͢͡a͒̇́͗̑ͣ̐͑̏͒ͥͫ͊ͧ̄͒̐̚͏̵̝͎̭̘̳͇̲̰̳̟̱͞ỵ̵̡̡̣̥̳͕̲̤͙̘̓͐̿̄ͅo͛ͮ́͆ͮ̒͋ͪͥ̎ͩ҉̵̡̝̳̱̬͉̜̟̰̻͇̻̹̖̮͡͠r̴̠͍͈͚̲̖̬̠̙̳͖͔̬̺͍͙̗̣ͧ̉͒̑̈́ͤ̌̃̇ĩ̶́͒̓͌̿͊ͯ̂͋͆ͪ̔҉̠͍̲̩͓͇̙̠̬̘͙̻̣̙̬͙̖̲̼ what are you doing?" she ignored me and began pulling me towards the school I tried desperately to break free of her grip but she was too strong. 

 

Ê̶̤͙̼͚̠̟̗̻͎͚͉̫̪̽̃̓̀̀ͦ͜R̄́̇̒̏̒̄ͣ͊͂̆̏͌ͤ̾̿̈́̆̃͏̧҉҉͍̤̦͙̹̻̲̗͙͎R̶̡͛́ͥ̽ͬ̃ͭ̆̈́̿͆̓͘͞҉̳̖̭̙O̧͈͇̬̩̱͍̯̻͉̫̯̗͕͌̒͋̎̿̿͝͠Ŗ̴̨̢̡̼͖̮͖͔̳̝̬̖̤̞̰̯̫ͭͮͥ͑ͩ̉ͤͨ ͉͍͍̠̖̪̱̘͔̣͉̙̯̺̥͎̞̝ͩ̿̎̊̇̀̑͆͂͒̄̉ͬ͆͘ͅĆ̷̻͕͈̬̤̮͙̮͔̬̦̞̲̮͙̖̪̰̇̉̄̑ͦ͛ͦ̽̏ͮ̄ͤ̋͋ͫͤͬ̚͡A̴̷̲̰̯̠͎̞̙̲̱̖̦̯̬͈̪̬̪͛͒͛ͫ̋͗̒ͤ͌̇N̷̴̢ͭͥ̒҉͕͍̖̯̬̼̦̞̭̺̪͚̮̜̹̼'̵̰̻̟̪̙̯̻̙̹͒̎̒̌͊ͥ̓ͭ̈̄͡ͅT̵̵̴̢̖̤̹͖̟̹̼̜͉̞̘̺̞̩̠̫ͤ̃̎̑̎̋̄͢ ̼̠̠̬͖̙̝͔̥̱̹̻̯̯͖̞̤̈ͩ̏ͫ̃̐̌̇͗ͥ͐͘͜ͅR̵̴̨̼̮̞͖̻̰͚̝͔̮͍͕̉̇̑̔͋̅͌ͯ̒̂͛̕E̵̸̛̩̱̻̱͙̳̩̅͊̀̎̕͢A̵̴̛͇̠͈͕̫̥̖̩̩̻͚̼̘̜̩͗ͬ̃ͫ̈̄ͫ̐͆̍̂̂̉ͨͨ͐͐̀̕Dͣ̿ͭ̆͠͠҉͈̥͎͉̮̯͕̩̮̤̙̰̮̺ ͤ̽ͥ̉̒̒͑͂̾̓̔̉̓̃̾̓͋̋͟͞͏̛̭̜͕̤̰͍͓͎̠̻͙̬̥͉̞̥S̵̵̈̓͛̐̿ͯ̂͌̉̊̚҉͍͇͖̜̭̙̺̼͞Ả̷͔̰̭̲̻̝̥̙̗̯̝̙̮̻ͭ͆ͮ̔̇̄̿̋͑̄̃͢͝Y̒͌̊̉ͧ͏̷̬̬̯̘̕͝Ô̽̄̿ͩ͑̔҉̶̡̬̦̦̖̭̠͉͓̪͙̭̮̯͉̳̟̼̪͟ͅR̸̢̝̺̬̠̰̲̪͚͍̜͓͍̪͍̦͓̲̿̒͌ͯ͞ͅI̸̲̯̹̼͔̩͍ͧ̄ͭͫ̆̾̉̉̒͊̕.̷̸̍͐̇̊͌͋̽̆̊ͯͧͥ͊͌҉̫͉͈͔̫͍̦̼̩̮̬̝̫͔C̶̖͕͍̰̻̱̣͙̰̦͎̗͕̱̙̠ͧͪͣ̀̍́̆ͦͤ̎̒ͩͬ̚Ḩ̵̗͇̙͍͓͈̤̰̘ͥ́ͪ͆́͘͠͠ͅR̴̢̨̘̪͙̞̲̺̫̞͈̮̙̄ͥ̅̑ͨ͟

Ê̶̤͙̼͚̠̟̗̻͎͚͉̫̪̽̃̓̀̀ͦ͜R̄́̇̒̏̒̄ͣ͊͂̆̏͌ͤ̾̿̈́̆̃͏̧҉҉͍̤̦͙̹̻̲̗͙͎R̶̡͛́ͥ̽ͬ̃ͭ̆̈́̿͆̓͘͞҉̳̖̭̙O̧͈͇̬̩̱͍̯̻͉̫̯̗͕͌̒͋̎̿̿͝͠Ŗ̴̨̢̡̼͖̮͖͔̳̝̬̖̤̞̰̯̫ͭͮͥ͑ͩ̉ͤͨ ͉͍͍̠̖̪̱̘͔̣͉̙̯̺̥͎̞̝ͩ̿̎̊̇̀̑͆͂͒̄̉ͬ͆͘ͅĆ̷̻͕͈̬̤̮͙̮͔̬̦̞̲̮͙̖̪̰̇̉̄̑ͦ͛ͦ̽̏ͮ̄ͤ̋͋ͫͤͬ̚͡A̴̷̲̰̯̠͎̞̙̲̱̖̦̯̬͈̪̬̪͛͒͛ͫ̋͗̒ͤ͌̇N̷̴̢ͭͥ̒҉͕͍̖̯̬̼̦̞̭̺̪͚̮̜̹̼'̵̰̻̟̪̙̯̻̙̹͒̎̒̌͊ͥ̓ͭ̈̄͡ͅT̵̵̴̢̖̤̹͖̟̹̼̜͉̞̘̺̞̩̠̫ͤ̃̎̑̎̋̄͢ ̼̠̠̬͖̙̝͔̥̱̹̻̯̯͖̞̤̈ͩ̏ͫ̃̐̌̇͗ͥ͐͘͜ͅR̵̴̨̼̮̞͖̻̰͚̝͔̮͍͕̉̇̑̔͋̅͌ͯ̒̂͛̕E̵̸̛̩̱̻̱͙̳̩̅͊̀̎̕͢A̵̴̛͇̠͈͕̫̥̖̩̩̻͚̼̘̜̩͗ͬ̃ͫ̈̄ͫ̐͆̍̂̂̉ͨͨ͐͐̀̕Dͣ̿ͭ̆͠͠҉͈̥͎͉̮̯͕̩̮̤̙̰̮̺ ͤ̽ͥ̉̒̒͑͂̾̓̔̉̓̃̾̓͋̋͟͞͏̛̭̜͕̤̰͍͓͎̠̻͙̬̥͉̞̥S̵̵̈̓͛̐̿ͯ̂͌̉̊̚҉͍͇͖̜̭̙̺̼͞Ả̷͔̰̭̲̻̝̥̙̗̯̝̙̮̻ͭ͆ͮ̔̇̄̿̋͑̄̃͢͝Y̒͌̊̉ͧ͏̷̬̬̯̘̕͝Ô̽̄̿ͩ͑̔҉̶̡̬̦̦̖̭̠͉͓̪͙̭̮̯͉̳̟̼̪͟ͅR̸̢̝̺̬̠̰̲̪͚͍̜͓͍̪͍̦͓̲̿̒͌ͯ͞ͅI̸̲̯̹̼͔̩͍ͧ̄ͭͫ̆̾̉̉̒͊̕.̷̸̍͐̇̊͌͋̽̆̊ͯͧͥ͊͌҉̫͉͈͔̫͍̦̼̩̮̬̝̫͔C̶̖͕͍̰̻̱̣͙̰̦͎̗͕̱̙̠ͧͪͣ̀̍́̆ͦͤ̎̒ͩͬ̚Ḩ̵̗͇̙͍͓͈̤̰̘ͥ́ͪ͆́͘͠͠ͅR̴̢̨̘̪͙̞̲̺̫̞͈̮̙̄ͥ̅̑ͨ͟

Ê̶̤͙̼͚̠̟̗̻͎͚͉̫̪̽̃̓̀̀ͦ͜R̄́̇̒̏̒̄ͣ͊͂̆̏͌ͤ̾̿̈́̆̃͏̧҉҉͍̤̦͙̹̻̲̗͙͎R̶̡͛́ͥ̽ͬ̃ͭ̆̈́̿͆̓͘͞҉̳̖̭̙O̧͈͇̬̩̱͍̯̻͉̫̯̗͕͌̒͋̎̿̿͝͠Ŗ̴̨̢̡̼͖̮͖͔̳̝̬̖̤̞̰̯̫ͭͮͥ͑ͩ̉ͤͨ ͉͍͍̠̖̪̱̘͔̣͉̙̯̺̥͎̞̝ͩ̿̎̊̇̀̑͆͂͒̄̉ͬ͆͘ͅĆ̷̻͕͈̬̤̮͙̮͔̬̦̞̲̮͙̖̪̰̇̉̄̑ͦ͛ͦ̽̏ͮ̄ͤ̋͋ͫͤͬ̚͡A̴̷̲̰̯̠͎̞̙̲̱̖̦̯̬͈̪̬̪͛͒͛ͫ̋͗̒ͤ͌̇N̷̴̢ͭͥ̒҉͕͍̖̯̬̼̦̞̭̺̪͚̮̜̹̼'̵̰̻̟̪̙̯̻̙̹͒̎̒̌͊ͥ̓ͭ̈̄͡ͅT̵̵̴̢̖̤̹͖̟̹̼̜͉̞̘̺̞̩̠̫ͤ̃̎̑̎̋̄͢ ̼̠̠̬͖̙̝͔̥̱̹̻̯̯͖̞̤̈ͩ̏ͫ̃̐̌̇͗ͥ͐͘͜ͅR̵̴̨̼̮̞͖̻̰͚̝͔̮͍͕̉̇̑̔͋̅͌ͯ̒̂͛̕E̵̸̛̩̱̻̱͙̳̩̅͊̀̎̕͢A̵̴̛͇̠͈͕̫̥̖̩̩̻͚̼̘̜̩͗ͬ̃ͫ̈̄ͫ̐͆̍̂̂̉ͨͨ͐͐̀̕Dͣ̿ͭ̆͠͠҉͈̥͎͉̮̯͕̩̮̤̙̰̮̺ ͤ̽ͥ̉̒̒͑͂̾̓̔̉̓̃̾̓͋̋͟͞͏̛̭̜͕̤̰͍͓͎̠̻͙̬̥͉̞̥S̵̵̈̓͛̐̿ͯ̂͌̉̊̚҉͍͇͖̜̭̙̺̼͞Ả̷͔̰̭̲̻̝̥̙̗̯̝̙̮̻ͭ͆ͮ̔̇̄̿̋͑̄̃͢͝Y̒͌̊̉ͧ͏̷̬̬̯̘̕͝Ô̽̄̿ͩ͑̔҉̶̡̬̦̦̖̭̠͉͓̪͙̭̮̯͉̳̟̼̪͟ͅR̸̢̝̺̬̠̰̲̪͚͍̜͓͍̪͍̦͓̲̿̒͌ͯ͞ͅI̸̲̯̹̼͔̩͍ͧ̄ͭͫ̆̾̉̉̒͊̕.̷̸̍͐̇̊͌͋̽̆̊ͯͧͥ͊͌҉̫͉͈͔̫͍̦̼̩̮̬̝̫͔C̶̖͕͍̰̻̱̣͙̰̦͎̗͕̱̙̠ͧͪͣ̀̍́̆ͦͤ̎̒ͩͬ̚Ḩ̵̗͇̙͍͓͈̤̰̘ͥ́ͪ͆́͘͠͠ͅR̴̢̨̘̪͙̞̲̺̫̞͈̮̙̄ͥ̅̑ͨ͟

 

S͊ͩ̎̊ͭ͏̷̬̮̩̱̬͎͙̩̘̪͔͇̮͢͢A̡̙̣̤͈̳̥̘̾ͣͭͭ̅͋͆̐̋̆ͫ͐͗ͮ̚͘̕ͅY̧̅̊ͭ͑̈͋ͩͪͬͥ͑́̄ͩ̎ͩ̌ͧͧ͏̸͚̯̘̣͙̬̗̳̠͇͖͖̯̱͕ͅͅÓ̷̧͒̓̓̈́͞͠͏̤̘͚̮͖̺͇͇̠̫̭͖̠̦̞ͅR̛̗̬͚̯̝̰̬̺͖̹͎̦̈́̐͑ͯ̔̓̌̿̿͌̌ͫͧ͋̌̚͟I̷̵̼͎̱̭͍ͮ͒̔ͩ̏ͧ̏̽.̢͍͙͎͈͚̪͖̭̗̹͓̮͒̈́̄̈͂ͫ͛ͤͩ̐ͦ͗͋̏̄̅̈́̎͘͜͝͝C̨̜̫̠̳̝̹͛ͬͣ̋̄͋̾̋ͭ͌ͥ͌̔̒͑̀ͨ̄̕Ḩ̸̱̪̻͇͕̯͖̞̗͉̟̤͂̎͑̋̏̑̽̃́̅̽ͪ͡R̂̔ͦͥ̓̿ͯ̔҉̷̠̘̪͔̬̬̫̰̱͟͡ ̵̯̲̬̤̼̣̬̞̩͔̞͕̿̆͗̾͋͗̓ͪͭ̚H̛̝̞͎͇̪͖̰̤̯̲͌ͦ͒ͨ̿ͨ͜͝A̸ͭ͗̿͛͝҉̬̜̦̹͓S̵̷̙͈̪͔͍͖̤͍̙̜͈͚̏̈́̈́ͯ͢͢͠ ̶͍͈̖̠̺̬̹̟͙̻͓͙̱̯͑͛̌͂͝͞ͅB̶̡̬̮̩̼̱̣͓̲̺̊͋̎̀̿̅͑̀̈́͆Ē̐͌͛ͬ͐ͦ͊͊̽̑ͤ̆ͩ̊̂̌͡҉͖̪͈̬̰̠͓̟̠̳Ḕ̢̧̳̺͚̞̻͕͕͉̬̬͍̦̜̥̯̻̑ͤ̀͒͆ͯ̆͑͐̃ͧ̚̚͟͠͝ͅN͊̔̀ͬ̓͂̉ͧ̈̚҉̶̡̣̟̣̰͓̼̖̥̲̰͙̥̺͍͉͕ ̨̃̉̿ͩͨ̈́̉̏̄̋̓ͩ̽͑̈́͗̓҉̶͖͔̳̯̦̥̲̠̜ͅC̷̢͔̭̜̬̩̼͇͎̪̹̲̣̳͔͙̳̠̪͆̆̂̃̔̚ͅÖ̵̢͚̰̻͍̯͎̯̩̙̜̻̭͎̭͈͕̰͇͓ͨ̽̓̽ͤ͢͝͠R͎̜̬̱͓̥̰ͪ̑ͥ̏͟͡͡R̛͖͚͚͙̼̃̉̄̎ͮ͛ͦ͛͆͘Ủ̎̇̽̇͊̄̂ͮ̔͏̷͍͙͇̭̦͈̪̗̪̮͙̙̮̠̪͚͜ͅP̧̯̟͉̻̼͇͍̹̰͈͈̒͊̉̃ͩͩ̄͂̒̏T́͐̿̎ͦ̓̔̓̋ͧ̋͐̓̓̉̍̒̚͏͖͍͈̪̤̖͉͍̕Ȇ̦̝͕̰̩̞̯͂̈͂̏ͣ͛͂̌͛͛͌̾͟D̿̂̓͌

 

I finally pulled my hand out of her grip only for her to say "Where are you going Ỷ̴̷̧̦͚̜̗̩̤͆̏ͤ͂̆ͪ̒̈́ͯ̒͛̈́̋ͫͪ̽̏͠/̴ͤͨͬ̃͌̈́̑̎̾̌͢҉͕̪͔̜̞̦̝̖̲̜̳̺̼͖̤̗̺̻͝͠ͅN̷̬͎͉̩̪̠̲̅͛̓̐̂̓͂͌ͣ̎̒ͧ̑͗͗̒́ͪ̕͜͠ ? I thought we were going to school" I run away hiding from her in a bush as she says "Come on out Ỷ̴̷̧̦͚̜̗̩̤͆̏ͤ͂̆ͪ̒̈́ͯ̒͛̈́̋ͫͪ̽̏͠/̴ͤͨͬ̃͌̈́̑̎̾̌͢҉͕̪͔̜̞̦̝̖̲̜̳̺̼͖̤̗̺̻͝͠ͅN̷̬͎͉̩̪̠̲̅͛̓̐̂̓͂͌ͣ̎̒ͧ̑͗͗̒́ͪ̕͜͠ we only want to lṍ̡̗̻̙͎́ͨͮͅv̵̞̰̩͖̿̎̈͛̒ͅe̢̜͎̯̫̯̭̟̰ͪ̋͘ ͕̲̖̭͎͔ͩ̚͝y̨̧̞̱̠̎̋o̷̜̬̎ͤ̊̈́ͥ̿ͩṷ̴̣̣̲͈͙̘̜̎͆̊̽͟" the area around Sayori shook violently as if it was going to fall apart.

I breathed heavily hoping she wouldn't find me but suddenly her head popped into view with that cute smile of hers and she said "Y/n? is there something wrong?" I scratched my head realizing how silly I must have looked to the other students. I grabbed Sayori's hand and pulled myself out of the bush as I said "Sorry I don't know what came over M̧̘̞̮̮̺̭͎ͤ͗̑ͬ͋̌ͭ̒͜E̷̲̞͇̲͕̳̫͈̽̽̔̓͂̐́̓͒̿̆͗̈́́͗ͬ͐̚͢ 

Sayori giggled and said "it's fine Y/N lets just go to school and hey maybe you can join this club I've become part of" I smiled following her into the school thinking "Why do I feel like something is Ẅ̫̦̩̫͖̮̩̼̩͔͓́̐̅̍͜͢R̴̢̘̮͚͍̯̼͎͈̩͋ͨ̌̎ͥͫ̾̌̍ͬ͞ͅƠ̸̴̠̯̦͓̫͚̭͎̦͈̣͉̤̜͎̲͇̈́̇͆ͫ̉ͮͣ́̈̏̇͐̒ͅNͣ̂̿͗̉͛ͫ́̓̇̅͌ͩ̎͋҉҉̗̭̝̦̩̼̥̳̺̳̙̼̰ͅG̴̗͎̫͖̜̬̪̝͈̫͍̗̻̯̜̭̃ͤ̏ͬͅ?" I didn't have an answer to that as we entered the school splitting up and going to our perspective classes.

I was sitting in class thinking about what club I should join and I was thinking the Ă̴̷̳̜̗̭͓̮̘̭͕̬̳̝̏ͭͨͧ͘ͅN̵̝̹͎̩̮͙͔͔͓̼͙͇̲͖̤̆̾͑͆͗̓ͧ̌͆̄̋̇͘͟I̛̛̥̞̩̖̭̩͕̙̻̼̜̼͖̜̓͒̔̈́̄ͪ̑̀M̷̴̭͙̼̺̻͎̱̖̹̼̞͑̽ͯͬͥ̏̈͋E̴̵̩͎̣̳̳̠̞͂̆̋̋͛́ͦ̈͑̅̓͌ͪͮͅ ͌ͥͦͬ̑ͪ͐͐̓ͣ͏̡̣̼̼̺̲ͅͅC͆ͯ͋ͮ̂ͤͯ̓̏̍͆͗ͪ̄ͨͥ͟͝͏̸͉͕̣͉̥̞ͅĻ̌ͯ̈̓̎̄̽ͤ̐̅ͫ̄̌̓ͨ̌ͦͩ͜͏̠̩̭͕̙̭̼͖̤͖̗̟͙̩͉Ṷ̸̡͍̖̝͈̥͓̘̹̪̬̟̗̳͆̃̀̐ͦ͒̍͆ͤ͡B̨̎̉͒̐̀ͫͨ̈́͒ͤ͛̂ͧ͒̔͆͢͜͏̪̟͓̲͈̩̘ when I felt my shoulder be poked as I turned around and saw Sayori standing there. "Oh umm Y/N class is over" I looked sheepishly at her as I said "Oh um ok" I got up from my seat as Sayori said "Hey Y/N you're looking for a club to join right?" I nodded and said "Sure am Sayori"

She giggled and jumped up and down saying "You can join my clubT̶̘̙̳̜͚̼̘͎̻̅̿̂̓̈́ͯͮͪ̓̓ͬͣ͊ͩ̅͛̐͢H̶̴̴̛̹͕͉̮͍͇̗͌̉̌ͯͩ͊͋ͤ̈́ͭ͋ͯ͘E̸̴̡̟͍͓͚̟̦̗̠̙̫͎̜̻̠̠̦͎̠ͨ̀ͫ̽͋̃ͬͫͥ̊̊ͭ͒̏̔ͭ̏͗ͯ͢ͅ ͆ͣ̏̃̃̍̽ͮ̏̇́͟͏̴̷̼̘͈̰̣͎̲͍̼͈L̢̼̼̥̭̱̩̠̅̈́͋̉ͯ͊͒̈́̈́ͯͯ̍͡͠͡I̵̫̬̬̞͓͊̔͊͐ͤͮ͛ͩ̎̍̔̉͋͒̀͐̕Ť̢̪̰͍̭̥̩̰̻̠͈͚̅̋̀ͦ̍̊̀ͮͧ̍̇̆̾͑ͨ͑̽̚͘͡Ě̴̶̶ͫ͛̓̅ͮ̈̆͆ͪ͋͋̅̂̌ͥ̐̀͡͏̤͓͓̘R̡̬̗͈̹͓̱̖͚͇̤̰̣̣̼͆̂̃̈ͭ̂ͩ͛͑͝A̷̧̛͎̫̰̜̻̹̫͎̙̫͈̼͕͍̣ͬ̆ͭ̌̓̎ͦͯ̔ͨ̊ͭ̓̄̑̋͗̚̕Ț̴̡̣̠͙͕̼̲̙̽͑͊͐̍͊̀̔̎̕U̴̷̲̠̲̘̙͇̗̼͑̽͊͐̾͑̏̈̍͐̉̉̆ͨ̾̚͡Ŗ̶̵̢͓̟̠̱̟̰͍͖̇͒ͦ̃̉̔ͭ̇̾̂͆̓̾̌ͭ͠E̠̫̞͉̖̠̮̪͍̟͖̥̩̦͔̳̣̫ͩ͛͂̒ͫͣͣ́͌͂͛ͭ̍̚͝ ̢͑͗̀̓̅̅̍͌̈́ͯ̉͌͐͢͏̸̢̰̖̻̪̺͎̞̯̭̘͎C̲͕̼̟͉̖͙̤̜̰ͮ̄̿͐ͤ̒̂͐͊̌̎̔̈́ͨ͛̃͢͠L͛͗͊̀̎̾̂̏̀ͯ̏̅͏̛͏̢̯͕̞̖̣͉̮̬̫͓̣͉ͅU̢͈̠̪̫̬̪̝̙̲̪͎̓̽ͣͦͨ͢͠͠B̢̨̗̠̪̺̞͈̦̦̳̬͖͐ͩͪ̊ͬ!̴̦͎͍̰̗͚̻̥͓̤͚̝͕ͦ̄̉̓̅ͯ͂̌̍ͭͩ̋͑ͭ́́̊̚͞͝ it'll be so much fun we even have cupcakes" realizing that it might be fun I agreed and said "Sure let's go"


	2. H̞̜_L̅ͫP̗͓̙̞̜̩̠̯̂̈̊̈ͨ̆̓̚ ̭̟̠̟͈̭̻̰̲̜͍̜ͅŰ̉ͧ͊̑̌͐̇̔ͪͭ̏̚S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H̞̜_L̅ͫP̗͓̙̞̜̩̠̯̂̈̊̈ͨ̆̓̚ ̭̟̠̟͈̭̻̰̲̜͍̜ͅŰ̉ͧ͊̑̌͐̇̔ͪͭ̏̚S H̞̜_L̅ͫP̗͓̙̞̜̩̠̯̂̈̊̈ͨ̆̓̚ ̭̟̠̟͈̭̻̰̲̜͍̜ͅ Ű̉ͧ͊̑̌͐̇̔ͪͭ̏̚S H̞̜_L̅ͫP̗͓̙̞̜̩̠̯̂̈̊̈ͨ̆̓̚ ̭̟̠̟͈̭̻̰̲̜͍̜ͅŰ̉ͧ͊̑̌͐̇̔ͪͭ̏̚S H̞̜_L̅ͫP̗͓̙̞̜̩̠̯̂̈̊̈ͨ̆̓̚ ̭̟̠̟͈̭̻̰̲̜͍̜ͅŰ̉ͧ͊̑̌͐̇̔ͪͭ̏̚S H̞̜_L̅ͫP̗͓̙̞̜̩̠̯̂̈̊̈ͨ̆̓̚ ̭̟̠̟͈̭̻̰̲̜͍̜ͅ Ű̉ͧ͊̑̌͐̇̔ͪͭ̏̚S H̞̜_L̅ͫP̗͓̙̞̜̩̠̯̂̈̊̈ͨ̆̓̚ ̭̟̠̟͈̭̻̰̲̜͍̜ͅŰ̉ͧ͊̑̌͐̇̔ͪͭ̏̚S H̞̜_L̅ͫP̗͓̙̞̜̩̠̯̂̈̊̈ͨ̆̓̚ ̭̟̠̟͈̭̻̰̲̜͍̜ͅŰ̉ͧ͊̑̌͐̇̔ͪͭ̏̚S H̞̜_L̅ͫP̗͓̙̞̜̩̠̯̂̈̊̈ͨ̆̓̚ ̭̟̠̟͈̭̻̰̲̜͍̜ͅŰ̉ͧ͊̑̌͐̇̔̚ ͪͭ̏H̞̜_L̅ͫP̗͓̙̞̜̩̠̯̂̈̊̈ͨ̆̓̚ ̭̟̠̟͈̭̻̰̲̜͍̜ͅŰ̉ͧ͊̑̌͐̇̔ͪͭ̏̚SS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/a/Pld4h - Corrupted Sayori  
> https://imgur.com/a/pCpju - Corrupted Natsuki  
> https://imgur.com/a/Ek6Bf - Corrupted Monika  
> (Yuri to come soon)

i̓̄́͛̾̒̎̽ͨt'̶̸ͬ͆ͪ̇̿ͫ͆͆ͦͭͭs̈ͧ͊̆ͧͧ́̌ͨ̂̂̔͏̧̭͓͈̰̺͔͈̝̯̤̣ͅ ̡̩̠̯̤̟͇̼͕̞̙̹̙̹̄̋ͫ͗͋ͬ̐͗ͦ͗ͥͧͭ͡m̨͘e̛̎̈́͋ͨ̇ͤ̋ ̷̶̹͎̞̾ͯ͋m̢͌ͫ͑̍ͣ͂̓̇ͤͮ̕͟o̶͓̘̼̮͙̪̼̠̝̣̙̬͍ͪ̓ͤ̆̔̐̉ͮͮͫ͊ͦ̃̔ͅnͦ̾͋ͫͮ̊ͬͩ̚ik̈͛͗ͬâ̺͖͚̖̹̯̝̰̱̥̦̼̹ͥ̃͌̐͒͋̆̄ͧ͌̅̚͢ ̱̞̩̭͕͍̩͕͎͂ͫ̊̑̆̀̃͑ͧ

d͔̘̤̙̰͚̪̹ͮͯͤ̒͂̋̄̚o͇̳̤̗̠͕̿ͫ͂ͪͩ̔ṇ̶̡̟͈̟̲̠̝̥̟̥̞̰̙̔ͦ͊ͩ͂̋̀̏̍͌ͣ͛̉͢'̝̤̹̟͖̥͢t̥̞̪̙̥̘̰͉̣͕ͤͯ͋͋͂̽ͩ̇̔̔ ̢̛͢l̴̦͓͖̩̙͉̩̟_̸̧̙̞̣͎̟͕͙͕̪̦̘̤̒̿̊̈́̿͑̊͗̓͌̄̊̈́̂͞ͅͅeͦ̈̃̓̎̐ͪͪͯ̏́͒̌͋t͓̤̟̠̜͕̹̜͈̳̗͉̙̰ ̥̲̰̻̲̳̘̙͎͉t̿̈̋ͫ̈́ͨ̽͜҉̨͙̬̹̙̘̱ͅh̥̮̹͍͈̠̠͈̭̾̌̈̈ͯͨ́ͨ̚̕͠osͦ͒̎͒̒̍̈͗̒e̲ ̵̉̇ͬ̃̊͌́̽ͬ̍ͧͯf̶̨͋ͧ_̟͇͙̌̒͗̚ͅ_̤̰̱̺̲̙̹͍͎̗̍̍ͤ͋ͫ͆̒̀̌̆k̬̺̖͚̣͝e̵̢̘̞͍͗̐ͪs̮͙̯̬̥͇̪̱͇͎͔̮̝̮̱͐ͬͣ͋̇̒̽̐̌̀̆̓̓ͧ̀ ͫͦ͠f̧̋͐ͬ͠o͔o̧̤͇̲͔̾ͤ̑̈l͔͈̜̖͈͓̝̻̞̺͕̈́͒̓̅̋̈͗ͥͦ̆̚ ̯͎͓̮̞̮̳̖̬͇͈̯̯̄ͦ̅ͧ̉ͬ͑̆ͬͥ̅̿ͨy̩̠̑ͦ0͓̝̭̮̥̬͕̟̪̌ͩͯ̊ͯͨͮ̓͊u̸̸̪̰̝͖̲̪̬̰̞̹͓̩̙̰͖̬̜̜̲̹̭͉̞̗̩̫̙̞̱̯̩͉̯̗̳͇̣͔̟̩̬͉̫̺̝͔̺̇ͤ͛ͪ̀̄͛ͬͫͬ̍̊ͨ̿̈́ͧ͛̀̏ͪͭ̐ͥͩ͂ͭ͊ͮ̔̿͊̈́̂ͬ͑̒̿̋̓ͨ̿͊̋̌ͮ̈́͒͆ͦ̚̕͘͟͜͟ ̒t͍̃h͕̳͕3̫͕̘̝̙̣͍̝͇͙͈̼͈̫̗ͯͪ͌ͣ͋ͥ̅̉ͯ̐ͦ̄̌̍ͦy̧̧̩ͪ ̙̏0̝͉̜͖͍̗̃ͦͮͩ̏̓n̬͓̥̤̫̽̇̽͂ͣl̲̼̼̖̪̣̬̝̯͔̞̻̏̓͒̎̔̍̊ͭͩ̿͗̚͠y̧̨̿ ̸̈̍͛ͮ̊̏̌̔̈m̧̛ͪ͆ͪ͑̈̓̆̒ͣ̍̂̔͠e̵ā͈̭̭͒̽n̑̌ͪ̑͂̏̂̾̃҉̹̻̦͚͙͈̬̟͙͜ ̧͟h͏͠+̮͈͕̺̥̲̞̬̮̈́̃ͯ͊͐͛̒͋̀͢͡r̟̹̬̥͎͙̯͖̺̘̰̬̠̞̈̆ͯ̔́͒̍ͬ̆́̀̊ͪ̀̚ͅm̠͚̍̾͝ ̢ͮ͂̃͐ͬ̔̋͏̶̻̖̺̥̠̹ͅt̵͝o̪͔̯͎͉͔̘̪̔̅ͨ͂ͪ̏̋͆ ̖̙̫̣̳y̡҉o̗̗̤̼̖̥͓̰͓͇̥̫̬ͨ͂́͐̌̎̓ͤ̉̄ͬ̓͂̚ͅu ͔̖̘͍ͅwh͛̋͂ͮ͋͆ͥͩ͆̚͢͡a͑͏̵̨͉t̓̅ͧ̌ͫ͒̄ͫͫ̿̌̒ͬ͌e̶͙̝͔͖͙̣͓͖͡v̲͖̙̤̰̣e̩̞̱ͮͥ̂ŗ ̫͉̰͙̠̜̠ͯ̆ͪ́̔ͯͭÿ̢̖͓̰̫̱̱͚̰ͫ̇ͤ́̈́̉ͭ̃ͅo̶̴ṵ͔̺̺̬̂ͪ̂ͭͯ ̴̴͙̹̺̤͉ͥͪ̽ͥ͐̿ͅd̍͏̮0̛̛ͮ͌ͩͮ̋̑͌ͯ̃̍ͤ͑ͯ͢ ͕̱̗͟ďͩ͗͒̈ͪ̍̑ͦͧ̃̒ͦ̚on̖'̧̘̰̽̌ẗ͆̇ͬ́̎̐́ͯ̅̅ͧͩ̓̏ ̨͙̣̪̩̖̰͖͇͌̄ͨͯͫͦ̈́ͥ̕͢l̵ͦ͛ͧͮ̓̓̉ͩ͊̀͋̈ͪe̟̹̝͚ͧͧͦ͒t͖͔̠͖̠̮̩͉̳̘͚̬̳ ̋̽̾̉̒ͮ̊ͤ̉̆̈́ͣ̇̂̇͜҉̖͔̭͎͕̥̞̫̦̣̥͕̬̫̩t̸̴̜̠̙̩̬͓̱͉͉͆ͬ̈́ͣͥ̈́ͦ̂̚͘h̢̩͓è̴̡͋̏ͩ̇̿͂͒m͏ ͪ̌҉̸̧s̘͟ͅe̥̗̟͔͕̯͇̣̖̹̣̗̾͛ͫ͆̄͌͆̏ͤͪ̔̓̒͡ͅe ̄ͫͤ̇ͮͥ̏ṱ̱ͅh̛́͑̐͌̏i̢̘̓̉ͅş͡ ̢̻̮̕ṋ̫̱̗̳͍̱͎̞͗̇͛̍͐̽̏ͮͥ0҉͏̩̥̖̳͕̺͙͙̻͔̪̪͡ͅt̑̃̋̊̈ͬ͐̽͛ͨ̾̃͡҉̥͙͙͔̰̪͉̩̪̘̦ͅ3͎̠̥͕̫̠̱̩̓ͫͥ̋̓̈́ͥ̇ͯͅ.̺̹̭̳̜̖͈̞̫̥̥ͅ ͚̤I ̷̶̝̻͓̺͍͍̥̮̫̗͋ͨ̈́͛̅̓͒ͬ̀ͩͨ̚ͅͅh͔̣̠͇͙̗͉̖̤͔͍̮̬̲̿̒ͭ̐̈ͯ̔̆ͥ̇̎͛̎ͧ+̈́̃͆ͦ̇̌̈ͬ͒̕͏̝̱̪͈͍͙̩̹͚͘v̼̗̪̾ͫ̔e̶͠ ̷̵̠̾͜i̊ͪ͂̌̉̋ͯ̅͋̊̿ͮ͏͓̖̥͚̺̰̟̪̙̙͔̣n̡̬̰̖̫̪̮͉̹͎͐̂͌̏͆̊͆̓̾͑ͅf̷̨͂͌͗̉͂̽́̂͌ͤ̚o̵̵̢̓̈́ͦ͊̾̈̑̆̋͊ͫ̄̚r̴̼͔̬͙͇͕̭̙͈̩͉̠͖̞ͦ̀ͩ̽͆͑͆̑ͪͭͧ̍̔͂ͧ͟ͅṃ̨̧̙̮̙͔͚͈̬̪͖͈̜̈ͬͪ̐ͤ͛̋̌̅̆ͩ͗ͮ͠ͅȧ̃t̜̯̹͖͚̖͓̻͔͕ĭ̼̟͈̝̙̩̲̹̰͉̮̥͐͋͋̀͑͊ͤ̎̎̈́̔̽ͅo̵̖͎̟͇̗̪̞̭̬͙̰͈̗̝ņ͘͝ ̪õ̽͌̋͏̵n͖̙̊͛ t̳̥͉̝h̷̵̢̺̣͔͎̗͔̣̯̳̟͚̩ͅe̯͍̳̳̗̗̤̱̲̭̹̦̬ͮ̆ͫͦ̃ͣ̌̊̑̎͊͆ͥm͕͔̯͚̞͈ͦ̃̋͑̅ͨ ͏̛͏a͇͓̩͍̫̪̼̙̩̺̽͋̇͆̓̿ͭ͊̃̈́n̼͋d̬̥̙̮̰̖͈̘̥ͪ̃͒ͣͣ̆̊̊̇͢ ̘̺̳̘͖͎̩̦̈̾̿̓ͦ͛̽̓̕h̭̺̀̊̉ͅơ̖͋͜w̶̵̞̞͈̭͉̟͎̪̤̔̈̆̑͑̂ͬ͌ͦ̀ͅ ̴̡̙̫̝̿̌͌y̮̬͙ͨ͋̾o͈̠̔̈u̪̣͓̪͔͚̠̦͕̠̭̿̎̽̂ͬ͗ͪͫͩ̽ͪ͘͠ ͍̦͕̏͊̏̏ͅc͂҉̸̴͙4̢͆̓̋͛̆̿̑̇̽̚҉͍͉̩͕̦͍͙̲̹͔n͔̱̤͚̗̰ͪ̽̂ͤ͂͑ ͏s̤̰̘̻͖̥̖͓̘̻̳͙̱̖̿͗̒̄͂͐͊̑̓ͯ̊̒̂ͯa͙͕͖̭̙̤̐͑͛̽͐̊͝v̤͚̘͈͍̜͓͓͂̄̌ͮͫ̍͌̂3̛̖̘̝̩͔̋ͬ͆̂ͯ̕ ̝̱̒̊t̟͙̲̲̰̳̭̱͈ͫ̈ͥ̌́̽̀̿̃ḫ̶̵͔̭̜̫̰͔̣̠̫̙̼̦͢e̤m̬̩̥͉͚̤̾ͥ̓͂̐̚͞.̰̼͖͓͖ ̷͗͋ͫ̑ͨ͑҉̵̪̞̠̫͎̻b̧3̭̰̣̟̻ͤ̌̂̏̋l̄ͭ̒ͦ͑̆̐̅̓ͤ0̷͓̜̗̰̙͇̖̘͓͓̠͙̟ͬ̈́̂͗͋͛ͮͧ̍͊̍̎̽͜w̵̵͈̺̝̥̥̣̯͈͕̫͍͠ ̷ͭͫ̉́̉̅̋̏̀͆ͭ̕͞c̭͊o̝̦̻̥͖̫̠̣̜̩̗͇̫͖͟ͅn̘̻̓͐ţ̸͎̙͙̻̜̯͍͔̰͉̽͂̇̈́̂̍̾̔ͪ́̚ͅa͔͉̜͎̗͉̼̼͂͌̐̃͊̊͆̚ĭ̞̦͙̘̪͙͙͓͛͂̇͂ͨ̚̚ň̛͎̥̻̮̠̦̳̼̈́ͦ̍̌̅̊̚͜s͖̟͔͚̑̀́̏ ̴̪̿t̵̶̨̙̗h̟͖̺̪̼̩̟̲̣͚̑̎͌͆ͧ̒̽ͭ͌̾̍ͅe̺̭ ̶̢̻̝̟̭̭̘͖̱̳ͦ̉ͥ́̽͐̏͋͐͡f͠o͖̠̥̫̜̝̤l͇̜̪̜̞̻͉͙͉̪͍̦̭̝̓̀ͤ́͆͌̄̉͒̈́͌̒̓ḽ͍̠͙͙̟̼̖̗͙̓̊͑̃̏̈̊ͨͨͮ0̧̘̯̘̹̻w̧̫̩͘͝į̡̹͓̎͆n̕͡gͯ̉ͩ͌̃͑҉҉̣̞̰̳̝̩ ̷ͥ̅ͪ́̅̆͑͘͝i̼͎̹̺͎͍̟͈͈̰̼ͪ͐̂̒̊͒͆ͬ̿̄̈̓͡ͅn̰̗̹̼͕̥̣̘̩͖ͭ͂ͦ̿ͮ̇̂ͣͨ̋f̨̦̳̗̥̣͇̤͢or̓̐ͧ̋͐̈́ͫͬ̾̐͑͒͗̚̚m̺͐a̓ͨ̋̋̉ͣ͗ͪ͑̊ͨͪ̚tï̆̿̿ͫ̎̈̀҉̢̤͈̙͖͚̤̞̦ǫ̇ͨͪ̍̉ͫ̑ͧ̇̑̒̂ͥ̌̽n̜̯̦̦ͣ̏ͪ̅ ̴o͒ͥ̏̏ͫ͑̕n̻ͫ͢ ̧̟̘̣͙̺̺̱͕͓̣̉̏ͭͧ͒͂͛̂̆̂t̖̫̺͚͕͙̼̺̦h̯͖͉̝͕̩̩̣̮̳̬̩̖͈̮͋̈́̂̅͒̅ͩ͒̄̾ͬ͆̈́̐͗e̡ͦ͗ͯͬ̋ͩ́̾́̾ͨ̚͞ ̢͔̳̞͔̺̥̤̬t̶ͧͤ̊̕w͖ͪ1̫̞͔̩̤̞̠̮̖̲̲̯̎̅͑͑̔ͫ̊̎͊̅ͭ̍s̴ͬ͒̉̑ͧ̊̿̃͂̅̇̊̽ͭ͞ṱ͙̤̂̒̿ë̴̶͖̝̩̣̙͍̭́̂ͮ͊̓ͭͭͦ͝ͅd͆̇̀̿̇̈́̚҉̧̥̮̱̠̭̞̭ v̸ͫ͆̃̑̓̃̓ḗ̄̇̋̍͒ͧ͗̉r͊̅̋̐ͭ͊̍s̳̬̙̣͔̱̞͉̫ͭ͛͗̄̓͆̆̈́͑i̭͈̻ͩ̽̈ȫ̟̹͇̤͓͓̞͚͙ͧ̾̀̏ͫ͗͂͘̕n̵͓̣̹̦̹̦̖̦͎͎̱͚͓̗̜̔̓ͯ̓ͣͧͨ̂ͫͦ̎̅̐̅̓sͩ ̙̱͇̭͉̦̻̞̩͍̼͓ͨ͒͑͂̾̑̈́̉̿̓ͫ̍̚ͅo̳̻͖̟͇̪͉͓͍͚̰f̘̦̫̬͌̊̂͆͘͢ ̵͆̿̍̒̑͗̓̓̽̂͊͆o̙͈͙̳͕̞̮͓͂ͭͦͬ̍ͮͮ̈́͂ͅur͉͟s̶̰̬̙̬̱̰̰̟͓͕̻͖̗͡ͅe̷͇̖͓̥̣̥͌̒̉͒ͦ̊͠͞l̶̨͙̱̦̉͂̀v̢̳̂e̝̅͟s̘̺̤̭̹͕͔͎̝̞͖̥̘̰͂̏̉ͯ͐͋͌͆̏̓͋͊͛ͥ.̛̾͊̋̒̈ͮ͒ͮ̌̃ͨ̓ͧ̽

C͉͎͚͚̥͚͇̬̞͎̪̦̠ͦ̄ͮ͐ͤ̐́ͫ͆̓ͯ̂̑ő̝͖̳͖͎̺̞̖͓̝̯̆͆͊̍̈͋ͮ̈͊ͩr̈̐̓̎ͩ͊ͫ͝r̪̬̈̉ṷ̴̮̯̗͔͉̦̥̒͑̇͂̑̂ͤ̐̅ͅp̡͈̰̝̝͕͉̟̺̼̰̺̲͈̺ͅt̴̳̪̣̠̲ͯ̂̿͆̽͡͝ë̶͇̝͔́̔̚͜d̢ͯ̈͐͐́҉̷ ̸͙̮̳͖̤̙͗̐ͯͩ̀ͮS̰͈̝̮̳̱̲͍̞̜͕̜̱̻̯a̛̪̫͇̱̙͖̣͇̗̙̲̔̍ͫ̐̃̎̊͑̇̈́̈̂͟͟ͅͅy̝͢0͉͖̭͉̭̲͚̥̦̲̪̝͈̲̯̈͆̈̋͐͆͐ͬ̒̏̂̔ͫ͂̄ŗ̞͚̣ͧ͊ͬ͠i̶̖͉̘̞͙͚͢͟

CO̷̴̰̥̗̟̠̺͂͑ͣ̍̉̌͟Ȓ̈̔͒ͦR̪̟̰̫̙̩̖̠͚̜̊ͬ͒ͦ̃͒͂̊͆̊Ù̹̹͎̟̟̪̞ͨ͛̒̏͗̿P͉̬̻̰̥̠̼̱̼̠͔̓̉̒̓ͩͮ̅͒ͫ̋͒̚ͅT̖̜͊̅Ĩ̐̈ͮ̏́̈́ͭ̓O͇̻̖̥͖͐̆͑ͧ̚͞N̵͗̎̋̾ͫ͢҉͚͔̫͕̲:̡̕͝ ͆̉ͤͯ͜L̢̜͎͓̣̳̼͜͡ŏ͚̘̠̗̥̺̏̉͋̂̚n͇̯͙̤̱͚ͤ̀̓̋͒̍͠e̸̯̞̤̿ͭͯ͝ĺ̹̤̝̝͚͙̠͍̦̮̆ͣͣͯ̾̍̔̾͐i̢͈͜ņ̴̰͓̜͉̤̗̭̮̝̩͈̈ͩ̆̊̋͋̄̓ͧͣ͗͜ę̵͍͕̞̙͙̮̻ͅs̊͑͒͐ͣ͋̉̌͂͒͋͊̆ͮ͘͏s͒̆͋̂̿

̤̳̝̘̗̞͉̠ͫ̾ͮ͜͠T́͂ͯ͊̽͊̔ͮ͏̘̟͎̱̰̟̟̪͠ÿ̪̟͖̜̫͕͇͖͉̗͈͍̝͉ͯ̾͊͂͗ͬͩ̃̀̾̑͆̾͢͞p̵e̯̖͈̜̥̰ͨ͗̐̈ͮ̉ ͍̟̳͔̙̱̖̬͙o͍͈͙̰ͪͥ̋ͧͬͅfͧͪͯ̍̈́ͥ̄̌ͭͨͬ̍̕ ͪ͋ͨ̂ͩ͊͒͗G͡͡l͢͡i͇̤̣͖̻̮͔ͮͭ͊ͮ͐̐ͦ̕͟t̷̳̣̦̞͇͚̪͕̭̎̂͒̃̎ͤ̎ͦ͆c̈́̈ͫ͐̆̌̄̍h̷̵̿͐ͭͭͬ͛̀̒ͫ̓ͩ̓̅̓̿:͎̹̯̺̗̥̼̣̠̹̠̻̳͚ ̸̴̛̽́̌ͪͪͭĜ̽̔͂̓̇̊̔͐̔͏̤̰̘͔̥̰̹̮̠̠͠à̧̞̗͔̤̥̼̫̻̭͖̅̒͐̄͒̽̂̐͛ͤͨͅͅm̧̡̗̻̰͎̻̫͎̲̖̘͚̦̹̖̈ͣͮͥ͒̑̓ͫͫ̒̿͌̐ͯe̴ ͨͩ͑̎bṟ̞̰̹̦̘͙ͭ̆́̈ͨͯ̄ẻ͒̈́͒͏̷̣̙͉͎aͧ̓̊̐ͫͧͮ͏̠̥̭̘̲͍̰k͏̷̢͚̖̰̞in̯̞̦̪g

A̋̀͂̽̈́̓̅͏͏͉͉̩͇̬̺̲n̷̡ ̵̨e͢͠x̴̳̙̯̖̠̳̜̻͎͎̬̖͜t͗ͥͨ̈́ͯͣͭ̒̇̓̌͗̕͞r̢͚̬̩̫͍͚̲̟̻͚̺͓̱̼̔ͣ̈̄̌͗̉ͫ̆̋̈́́̑ͬe̦̘̬ͤ̐̽͠me҉̹̫̹͔͓̙ḷ̮̬̝̫͢͞͡y͓͎͙̦̩͙̣̺͑͋̑̾̃͂̋̈ ̖̰̀͌d̢̳̍͢a̴̵̻̫̜̙̼̳̪̒̆̇ͤ̊͂ͨn̫̘̟̻̗̖͙̦͕ͦ́ͨ̿̌͐ͭ̅͊g̫͕̯̥̼͔̹̬̉͗͒ͨͪͯͪ͗e̝͓͉͓̮̙͕̣̹̲͎̝̜ͥ͑͐̊̿̈ͮ̉͑̇͊̌̏̚ͅŕ̮̗̺̪̤̪̜͍͐̈͆͗̽͊ͩ͢o͢u̝̳͛͌s̡̨̧̱̹̺͔̯̮̞͕͉̭̓̐̔̄̿̌̑̽ͦͮ ̈́̽̈͌g̡̒̌̊̐̂̃ͩͣ̓͐̏̉l̴̻̳̣̰̯̳̭͙̺͇͕͇͡it̳̻̻̤̙͕̖͙̯̠͇̯̍͌̀̿ͩ̿͌̇͊̅͑͊͟c̙̰̮̝͍̳̹͕̮̫̪͊ͩ̅̓ͩ̆͋̽̉͛ͨͪ̅̊͠ͅͅͅhe͋͆̑̃̀̓͗ͮ͌͋ͪ̐ͪd̞̪̦̺͇͈͕̦̬̑́̈ͮ͒̊̐̋ͪ ̷̩̫͈̘̰̘̟͉̠͟ͅv͍͈̥̬̲̠̰̥̗̬͚͙̺ͤ̑͂ͯ̔ͮ̔͐̈́ͥͫ̃̊ͬͅe̪̞̱̼̙̟̬̺̩̱̤̟̣͕͘͝r̺͓̰̠̘̰͚s̟̀ȉ̞͍̞̳̤̲̽ͧ̏ͣͪo̥̲̺̭͊̋͗͒n̎͝͠ ̼̘̻̘̜̺̠̤̦̗͆̑̏͐̅͛̄̏ͭ̑̎ͅở̵̙͉͕̺̮̩͓̳͕̲̟ͫͫͨͩ͌ͪ̌͛̿̒͢f͛̐ͦ͊ͦͮ̋ͭ̕̕͜ ̺͎͕͙͚͈̙̲͉̺Ś̷̺̤̺̖̝̝̞̯͙̱̮͔̻̻̎̀̾ͭͯ͑̄̿̈̒̏̂ͧa͂̓̀̾̎y̛̛̪̥̮̮̲̳̰͖̩̯͙̺͓̱͡ǒ̥̌̕͞ͅr̪͎̫͙̝̜̠͓̩͍͒̊̓̇̿̍̍͛͒̿͢͡ĭͬͩ̇ͨ͛ͥ̚̚ ͖̝̖̬̲̣̞͉͉̠̺̫͔̜̖t̸̛̙̰̦͉̰͈͍͚̲̳͕͜ͅh̟̲̰͙̣̭̖̝̞͖̗̩̀͋́̈́̒ͨ͑̆͆ͦ̔ͣa̢̧̭ͭť̶̵̌ͩ͐͋͂̆͑̑͝ ͔̓̕͞w̹̳̲̣̹ͨͧͮ̿ͦa̗̙͎̟̻͓̬͍̥̦̥̪̕s͞ ̷̧̜̖̾̄bͭ̀ͧ̎̑̋ͮ̆o̡ṟ͢͠n҉͚̝̠̱͎̩̳ ̷̧͎̭̟̟̰̫̜̳̥͎̦̬ͣͦͦ̆̏̇̽̎̊ͤͤ̅of ͞hͫ̔ͮ̾̉͐e̲̯̘̣̯̤̭͚͖̩͎̞̮̝̅ͥ͆̇̓ͮ͗̆̐ͣ̃̉ͭͪ̚ͅr̫̫̭͚̘̠͚̞̮̯̩̗ ͫͦ̃͋͑ͥͪ̋͛͌̓̿̔͟҉̵͇̣̞̥͕̼͙̹͍̰̞̰͙l̶̶̑̄͡o͡͏͠n̡͛̃el̨̪̺̲̪̹̝̣͕̗͉͓̖͖̞i̶̫͚̞̱̣͠n͙̣̄ͥe̦̲͎͖͙s̡͙̝͓͇̮̻̲̦̖̖͓̹̼̖͂̔ͩ̽͋̾̎͛̒̉͌̊ͮͭ̕͢s̶̯̠̻̖͙̱̪̗ͅ ̅̋̇ͩ̊ͩ͆a̷̤̠̩͎͕n̫̰͓͍d̪̞̤̻̯̬͉̫̩̬̖̪̽͗̇́ͬ͌͂ͧ̾ͬ̈̚̕͡ ̃̉͗͊̐̎̂̀͗̃ͦde̸̦͓̼͚̜͎͔̦ͨ̊ͫͣͭ̈́ͦͤp̭̬̘̘͍̣̯̮̤͕̟̙̜̱̓̔ͭ̑ͮ́ͥ̓͆͆ͫ̾ͯͯr̼͔̼̳ͣ͐̌̃e̢͆̋͗̎̾͊̎ͩ̆̅͆ͧ͑ͯ͢͝s̘̰͖̫̘̬̃͊̾̓̿́͡s͈ͤi͇̙̹̞͘͜͞o̸̧̱̘̰͓͕͈͓̊ͮ̍ͪ̅̾̅̐ͅn̷͆̋͘҉.̰̘̺̳͙̯̻͍̆̎̏̽ͨ͂͒̂ͪͅ I͂ͣ͐ͫ͌ͮͨ̔̚t̤͇̭̟͊͗ͪ͋͡ ̓̒ͯ̅̈́̅ͧ̾͌͋̀ͤͦ͐s̨̛̳̤̤̣̀ͫͩ̋̕e̛͇͔̮̻͈̒͊̍̔̿ě̷̆̒̓ͨ͑͆ͨ̿͑̎̅̀̚͘͟k̟͔̗͍̳̦͈͑̌̀̄̑̀ͨ͑͠ͅs̝͉͙͈̱̻̠ ̵̡̋̈̉ͣ͌̓̑̄̿̍ͮ͐͛͢t̸̸̢̞̯͓͇o ̵̧̠͙̣̠͆ͭͣ͌c̢a̭͜͞p̵̴̴̻̮̳ͯ͆̈́tŭ̸̘͖͈͈̮͉̲̫͕̗̠͍͋ͦ̆͗̎ͪ̂̒ͤ̉̓̅ͅr̆̽ͩ̐͋̔̿ͣ̅̓͏̵̺̻̰̠͇͈̰̳̩͉͟e͗ͬ̍ͪ̓̂͒͋͊ ̺̘ͦ̑t̠̥̖̅ͧ̇h̯̝̹͔̰̥̬̣͇ͩ͌̾ͩ͊̊̓̔̈e̵ͤͣ͞ ͉͈͔͚͉̜͖̲̩̣̭͇̙̹̦̓̉̌͒ͭ̽́͐͐ͥ̓ͫ͆̃̚p̹̰̱̠̰̟̗̭̜͙͇̫͙̱̞l̢̳͙̘͓̙͙̮ͩ͐̍̂̇̌̅̕͘a͉͇̞̟̹̙ͥͤ̍͂̄̊̒ͅy͓̫͖̦͒̇̓̈́e̴͢r͍̯͕̻̞̝͘ ͔̜̫̠̻̣̫a̵̧͍̭͎̥̟͍͎̲̟̤̞n͐ͩ͋ͤ̑͒d̬̲̼͈̣̭͕ ͔̬̞͕̲̻̏͒͌ͤͨ̎k̴ͪ͞ĕ̛̿͑ͤ͗ͫ̃͌̌ͤ҉͍̳̙̠̞̳̟̯͈͔e̷ͨͦͭͣ̀ͮ̌̎͆͗ͨp̡ͫ̇ͮ̅̾̌̔̉͟ ̓̽͗ͤ͆̍̓ͪ͋t̴̢͖̘͚̥̖͖͉̮͕̗̳ḩͯ̎̔̎ͪ̏͒ͬͩ̄ͬ͊̃̿͗̕e̱̖̲̮̩̩̤̩̺͖͕ͯͣ̽ͬͩ̆̌̉̂̌̈m̏̔ͥ̒̃̎̌̏͐̄̊̽͛̈́̚͘͜ ̶̠̦͕̫̭̖̰̯͎̯̰̻̹̟͖̅̆ͨͨ̑̇̉͐ͦ̎ͨ̓ͬ͋̇͢t̵̻̙̘͔͈̥͎͔͜͞ṟ̫͔̹̘̖͓͖̯͙̯̯̜͓̣̾̄̋̌ͩͦ͒̈́̓ͥͣ̃͑̔̓ả̖͗͘ͅp͡͡pe̸̡͍̠͈̬̟̻̩̣̯̺̘ͮ̍ͩ̆̇̂ͮͣ͊̊̚d̖͇̮͔̝̫͎̭̟̝̮̦̳̥ ̧̾͒̌ͭ̑ͥ͆ͫͧͣͩͦ̓ͦ͏̲̥̮͎̟̲͚͙͖̰̱͙͇ͅi̵͖͋n ̯͙̥̩̅ͯ̃̚t͍͖̺͘h̴͜i͐s̼̫̗͕̰̭̰͈̤̖̆ͪ͗̋ͭ̔ͮ̒̾̌͢͞ ̵̟̲̝̥̮̖͇͍̋̇̂ͮ̀͐̄͒̕͘w̟͇̱̣̯̙̘͖͊̆͗ͨͥ͌̾̀ơ̼̳̯͔̥̼̼̘̟̱̙͓̙͇̾ͦ͋ͥ̑ͮ̐͌̈͛̑͛̋ͬ͢͠r̾l͎̠͕͇͙̯̫̰̞ͣͣ͆ͭ̋ͯͬ͐ͤͬͅdͫ̅͂͑ͪ ̯̫̳̯̻̳͓̖̠͇̮̒̍ͤ̇ͪͥ͒͆͋̿̇f̷̵͈͖̻̜̣̗͖̬͍ͣͫ͆ͥ̽̎̋̌̑̚ͅo̦̩̳̹̠͉̺̘̙͍͕͈̯͚̔̊ͨ̈́̄̔̓̂̉͐̾͊̍͗r͏̣̖̤̗̫͔̣͇͖̳̗e͕͔̝̬͔̖͍̫̰͙̺̮̖̒ͬ̋ͩ̆̽ͧ̋̅̋ͣ̚̚v̙̜̋͑͘e̶̫̞̤̙͍̤͉͖̥̘̮̗̠̙͋͐̂ͬ̊ͬ̐ͯ̒ͫ̒̌̄̚rͪ̑̈.̕͘

I̻̬̮̥̫̬̬̜̭̤̺͔͉͓̻͗ͫ̋̅̎͊̍͊͛͂̂͆̏̅ͨt̴̡̤̱̪͉̪͇͍̹͍̠̜͍̆͂̒ͨͨ̏̂́ͬ̋ͯ̔ͪͅ ̴̸͔̭̩͈͕̰̯͙̞̼̫̲̗̘̞ͮ̆̓̽͒ͦ́ͬ̄ͧͮͨͭ̆ͥ̕a̧͛̎̉͋͋̌͗ļ̧ͩ͐̓͊̌̅̚s͛ͫ̀̾̈́̈́ͪͪȍ̡̢̳̻̩̰̝̞̪̈́̈ͮ̿̆ͩ ̸̞̠͚̜͎͖̤̪̦̥̱͕͂ͭ̓̀̑͋̾͐̑ͩ̒̋p̱o̞͊͘͜͟s̰͎̳̞̜̦̩̜̫͈͊ͨ̈̿̈́̀̔̑̚̚s͌ͦ́͛̇̏ȩ̦̽s̲̼̮̻̫̲͖̭̟̩̑̇̏̐͒͌ͮ̆ͭ̂sę͙͇͙̥̩͖̻̜̣̫̩̠̘̜̄̑̔̋̿͒ͭͪͯͥ͂ͥ̀ͭ͘sͩ̂ͩ҉͝ ̉̋̎ͥͨ̅ͣͨ̀̉ͤͧ̒̕t̙̫̲̲͕̗͈̮h̓̇̍̿͐̃̑̊͊͋͑e ̴̢̠͕̬͖̓ͦ̂̀ả̲b̽̃́͒ͤ҉̣̮͕̯̝͟i̺͍͕͈̤͙̘͊̽ͦ̔̍̅ͪl͏̟̟͙̥̱ï̧̝̯͈͇͓̲̖̟̰̼̬̞̥̲̽́̈́ͨ͐ͧ͆͗́̈́̽̔ͣͅt̩̖̹̤̱̰͚̼̭̙̠̺̟̖̽ͨ̈̃͐̽ͫ̈́ͫͯ͌̇̔ͨ̕y̞̪̜̻̲̠̰̫ͅ ̡̘̞̘̘̦̭̫͓̮̺̥̠͇̞̹̇͋ͮͭͨͥ̉̒̈ͯ̉ͭͧ̑̚̕͜t͎̳̰̰̹͚͓̬͚̼͎̲͔͎̲̔̊ͥ́͊̇̿ͤͪͫ̈̇ͧ̅̿͝ǫ̸̸͓̪̥͕̰̤̭͎̱̱ͭ̽̓̃͂ͨͩ̈̌̐̚ͅ ̷̀͘b͂̃ͤ̇̿̔̓͑̾ͣͧ̂ͭr̜̻̺̗͎͙̰̽̒̊͑ͦͯ̚͡ȇ̀̋ͩ̾̈ͩ̾ͯ̓͊̔a̞̟̲͔̝͍͂̐̈́̐̌̑͢k̞̪̲̰̣̥̼̝̮̰̦̮̟̞ͨ̐̿̋ͦͦ̒ͬ̿ͫ̔ͩ͆ͮ ̝̪͈̺̰̳͓̥̞̯̪͔͈ͩ̑̓̉̉ͥ̉̂̄̎̑̔̐ͦ͠ͅt̸͇̻̻̖̜̤̲̲͖͚͜hͨͤͫͨ̽ͬ͋e̡̅̎ͯͬͯͮͯ͜ ̶͔̟͉̱̄ͯͨ͆͠p̗̩̗̻͍̭̬̙̮͍̈́̓͛̉̋̏͐̾ͣͯļ̥͖̼͍̺͈̭̠̝͓̈̔̊̇͋͋̿̆ͯ̚̕͝a͖̝̥̰͖̻̱͍̟̞yͧ҉͔ë̡́̈ͨ̔͂̎r̥̰̗̫͚͇̙̞̝͚͛͑̎͗͒ͩ̃̍̌̓'̷͓̹͓͓̱͚͉͞s ҉̮͍̺̱̣c̢o̡ͧ͠͡n̷ǹ̲͚͓̮̥̼̖̎͆̒̀̃͆ͤͅe͞cͧͨ̀ͩ̉̉͐ͦ͒ͦ̏t̶̟͉̣͓̯̳̘̙̣̠̖̏͗̇̽ͮ͐̓̽ͩ̇̆̓ͅi͎̰͚̯̭̞̭̘̳̖̝͍͙̓̑̇̑̓̎ͪ̍̾̊̈́͂̑̉ͅǒͪ͆ͮ̌̊ͣ҉҉̢̞͇͔̫̲̝̫n̨͔̦̝̮̲̥͎͎̐͌̄̌͗͐ͫ̈́̕ ̫̯̯̳͚̝̺͍̤͙͈̐̾ͬ̓͂ͤ̅͒̂̇͋͡to̶̭̜̱̟̱̫̭̫̟̩̖͓̥͐̽̉̔͊ͩ́̓̇̇͐̊̚͘ ͑ͥ̓̒͆ͤͧͧͫ͗̊ͣt̝̩̼͕̟͚̪̖̱̭̩̦ͣ̒̀ͮ̂́̔̇͒̑̌͐̕͢h̲͎iͬ̇ͣ̃̓̈́ͫͦs ͂͋ͭͩ̊̊̏̆̆̈́̈́͊͆̾̚҉̲̰͇̼̦͈̩̣̹̠̠̠̬̟̟w̯̩ͯ̃o̶͡͠r̜̻̠̫͕̘͑ͤ̌̽͌ͫl̴̪̭̭̙͙̺͎̟͛̈̌ͦ̑̊̅̚d̞͔͕̣̙̭͙̘̮̗̣̓̔̎̔̓̐̂̋ͦ͑͌͘͢ ̸̙̖̝̩̊̓̈́ͯt̠ę́͆͛͂̅̾̾ͤ͛͆̓ͫ̅m̢͍͙̣͚̺͟p̶̛̭̗̻̠͈̺̖͢ȍ̙̻͚̭̣̼̥̱̯̻͚͔̃̇̅͗̄̈ͤ̄̓ͥ̉̋ͅr̗̘̞̟̫̻̠̤̦͚̟͎͢å̘̬̩̿͌ri̴͚͍̲̤̩̞̯̮͙̱͙ͥ̇̐ͥ̊͌̔̒́ͬ͐ͬ͡ͅl̘̺̟y ̷̧̥̖͖̰͔̺̲͚̱̹̹̟̐̑ͨ̾ͫ̓͛̒͆̐ͫ͛prͭ̇͋̈́̑̎͆͗̽̽̆̋̃ͫ͏̗͔̮̮̫͍̻̹͇̙̫̩̼̭͟ev͔̺̖̘͍͉̠̞̟e͋ͬ̉̉̈́͑͊̏̋̆̈́ͮn͈̭̬͎̺̥̟͔̳̞̳̥tͧ̋͌͋į̰͍̙̦͕̯͙̞̟̥̝̖̤̻ͅň̰͍̻͈̜̙̰̝̬͙̹̬̝̔ͧ̊ͣͯ̌ͧͨ͌͋ͭ͆g͒ͯ̇̽̔̈̀͐̒̆̅͝͏ ̴̧̀ͣͯ͜t҉̲̪h̐̀̒̔ͧ͛҉̝͙͖̺̟̦éͮ̊ͫ̈m͇̬ f̢͑̎̓̒ͪ̓̾̆̊̈́ͪ̑ͫ͏̬͓̯̯̭̗͈̜̟͈̤̭͇r̵̤̗͎̯̺̼̼̲͇͎̗̟̦̹o͟͠m͂̈ͪ̍͒ͯ͆͊̌̒̓ ͔͔̩̥͈̭͇̜ͮ̍ͩ̅̉ͥ͒́ḭ͎͔̰͙͎̽ͣ͆̿ͣ̚nͨ̓͂̓ͮͩ̇̆͑̚t̸̨̗̠̩̬̪̺̰̞e̜͕̫̣̹͛̉͆͋̎r̷̨͍̭̘͚͉̮̟̣͍̜̟̺ͣͫ̎ͤ̓̇͗ͩ̇̌ͤ̓v̓͒̚͘͏̨̩̯̖ę̵̘̻͈̙͖͕ͫ͗̓ͣ̈́̅͟n͡ï̡͊̽ͫn͐͠҉̯g̩̣̬̫͈̖̯̪̰̀͑͊͐̎ͨ̃̌ͩ.̡̭̥̱͓̺̫ͪͦ̏͑ͤͭ ̵͞

 

Ç̡̧̙̞͖̲̮̞͖̠̟̬̗͋ͭ́͐̈́͆̓̎̌ͪͤͥͅö̶̴̠͇̙̙̳̙́͒͂͂̓ͭ͘r̨̜͙̠͉̻̻̹̘̞̣͖͠r͟u̼̝̫̦͂͑͌̒pͨ̽̓ͯͥ͊ͪ̇̐͡҉̟͎̜̫͉͉̘̼ͅt̙̘͙̞̺̼̘͓̰͋̊̆͐̌ͧ̓̍ͧed͇͜͡ ͘Nͭͪ͜͡a̸̧̡̞̜̦̘̬̤̻̻ͪ̏ͬ͌ͯͥ͌̚t҉̺̘͓̜̟̲̣̱̜̦ͅs̱̖̝̣͕͍͇̥͚̠͕̞̞ͥ͋̊̄̐͊̍͂̔ͯ͌͑ͫū̸̃́ͭ̈́ͫ͆ki̙̦̖͙̜͎̘̪̘̣͓͜ͅ

C̣͔̖̫͙̥̗̞̤̻͢͠͝Ó̡ͬͨ͗ͣ̏̐ͤ̇ͩ̚R̭̳ͯ̑R̴̵̩̬͍̖͙͕͒͑̿̔̄̓U͍͈̺̱̤͖̠͚̲͜ͅPT̪̜͕̮̺̤͓͍͙̞̯̮͈̣ͯ́̓ͥ̊ͬ͐͑̋̐̉̍͊͋́͢͢ͅI̶̍ͩ̎͊͛ͣ̂̑͏O̻̠͕͉͖͎͕͎̙̝̮̓ͩͪͭ̄͋ͭ͑̏̊̀̀ͅN̫̣̺̫̻̜̼̥̜̩̤̲ͪͩ͆͗̌̐͊ͤ̓ͬ̍ͥ͞:͎̪͕͍͚̬̅ͮ̎̅͐̂ ̯̭̘̺̰͇̯̟͜͡ͅḦ̛͕̺̣́̅̊ḁ̛̺̬̱̮̠ͤ͗ͥͣͯ̌͞t̜ͪr̉̅ͧ͐ͮ̓̆̍ͧͤ̈́e̼̤͙̫̹̘̪ͨ͒ͩ̍̽̋̽ͦ́ͅͅd

ͭͩ̍ͧ͆̓̃͌̈́̓ͧT̙̜̯̻̣͉̰̰̮̜̰͕͖͖͗̉̍͛͊̂̃̎̀͛͋́ͣ͑̚ͅy̱͕̪̘̗͔pẽ̪̦̤͐͑ ̴̭̜́ͦo̶̿̑ͪ̅ͦͫ̐ͪ̍͗̃̽̾̌̚f̭̬̣̲͓ͨ̆ͫ̓ͣ̈ͅ G̼̞̳̩͙̫̳̫̯̊ͨ͌̆̎̈̈́̂͊l̉ͥ͊̐ͬ̈́ͪ̌͏̳̺̼̝͓͚̹̤͝i̸͘t̵̪̯̱̓ͥ́c̊̐̓͌̑͑͊ͤͥ̋ͬ̈́̃͟͏͖͎̜̼͖̩̠̭͈̘̩̱ͅh̾:̩͍̻͎͇͇̦͍ͅ ̨̬͐D͔̙̥̫̼̱͎̭͈̝̻̔̈̅̅ͪͫ́̈́̊̉ͣi͉̠̺̫̟̠̋͆͊̄ͥ̄͊ͅs͠ț͖͉̩̏͌ͮͭr̓ͬͩ̅̊͜҉̰̮͓͓͉͡act̪̣̲͇̬̝̱̬͗̆͐ͯ̉͗̊͆͘̕̕i̝̘̿ͥo͓̥̝͈̝̩͖̝̻̹̐ͣ̀ͦ̿͒̀͆͑͒͠ň̆͗͆ͥ̆̔̿̚

Ȧ̂͐̐͋͐̄̈́̂̏͊̐̎ ҉̢g̫̭̜͉̜͍̫̣̤͈͕͕ͧ͆̉ͩͮ̏ͣ͋̅̈́̃̿l̻͚̻i̢̛̳̜͠ť͕̹̇ç̶̦̫͙̲̣̠̭̹̠̏̐̄͒͛͆ͩ̚̚͢he̱̖̤̫͓̹̥̗̦̞̦ͅͅḑͬ̉̊̐̒̓͏̷̻̞̗̣̝̪ ̴̠͖̠̪̰͚̻ͅv̽ͬͭ̔eͭ̑ͬ̄̂ͫ͐ͣ͐ͯ͐̄̋r̖̗̼̒̄ͤs̡i̙̱̋̉o̲̗̥̦͉̳̙͎͙͛̓̔ͤ̀̇ͨͬ͋n̓̍ͬ̋̅͑̈́͑̂̏ͭ͊͗ ͎̬̥͍͍̺̣̳͇͉̤͕ͬ̉͐ͨ̏̓̏ͪ͂́̇ͥ͘͟o̩͑f̙͓̬̹̬͍̹̻̳̘̼͊̓ͣ̀̒̆͆̉͒̑̈́͞ ͚͍̤̘͓̣͈̰̟̣͕̦̳̞̍͛͐̊́͗̍̉̃̆̀͑̔̆͛ͅṊ̶̩̦̣̩̠̬̜͞ats̛̕͡u̹̝̦̭̫̎̐̾̏̌͜͡kî̬̜̥͇͙͓͈͓̜̥̮͉ͯͥ͒ͮͧ͛͑̅̈́͆̆ ̡͖̜̭͉̼̣̻̳͆̈́̑̈̂͒͒ͭ͐́͢ͅͅb̨̛̞̳ͦ̒͟o̴͐ͨͥͨ͋̈̇̑͏ŕ͈̼̣́͂n͍͖̦̖̹̻̫͚̠͇̳̪̄̏ͪ̋̒ͭ̓͂͛ͧ̑̂ ̶̢o̼̗͍̼͈͇͉̘̣̼̱̤̻f͍͎̖̖̝̙̦̫̳̾ͯͨ͗̉̈́̏̀ͮ ̮͔̝̰̰̳̖̩̞h̵ͦͣ͂ͬ͑̊͆̈́̈́ͤe͊ͨͭ̄̀̍͋̆̔͞͞͝r͐ͦ͗͊͌̿͛̀ͮ̅̕҉̱͓͖͈͍͕̤̤̭̼ ̷ͭ̆̈̊̉ͦh̻̤͇͈͍̗̫ͣ̐ͫ̀ͥͯ̓a̮͙̯͔͉͕̰̝̟̠͚̪ͮͩ͑̍̓̉̓͛̐ͩ̓́t̶̵̻̰̪͍̟̻̤͇ͅr͏̯̻̟͉̘̝͖͎̘͍͔̭͢͝ͅe͙̳̰̖̱̫̺̹̲ͨ̒ͮ͐͗̏̇ͨ̈́d̳̘͕͔̦̹̄̊́̉͐̚ f͓o̱̞͔͉͓ṟ̮͎̟͉̱̳͇̻̙͉̼̪̎̒͗͛̆̐̓̎̍͌̂̑ͤ ̰͉͍̱̣͉͖͑ͬ͆ͮ͑͐̑p͏̢͈̙̫̣̩͖̝̞̠͓̦̼̖̜̮͝e̞̹̘̣͆̍͒ͩ͝o̴̟͖͉͔̹͈̞͖ͅp̭̩̤̹̫̻͕̣̹̹̫͖̪͋̓͛ͤ̓͆ͪͧͤͬ̉̾̄l̺͇̦̗̤̥̹̳̗̰͓̜̖̽ͤ̀ͧ̇̉͆̑̑̀ͯͥ̋͂ͅe a͆̍n͖̹͉̝̂̄̊ͯ͠d̻͈̣̻̪̼͙̲̥͙̪͊͋ͯͮ̒̽ͬ͊̽ͤ̋ ̹̤̗̝̥̼̘̲̱̲ṱ̯̲͍͕̰͂͆ͤ͊̉͂he̛̐̍͘͟ ̵̛͖̯̟̬̻̬͓͈̮̜̞͊͂̽ͨ̀ͯͤͪ̓̐̍̕a͇͈̭̠̪̳̟͈͇̮̭͊ͯͩͥ́̐̏ͣ͑͂̔͘b̷̼̝̣̳͎̍ͧ̆͊ͣͬͅu̶̲͘s͇̤̻̼̗̞͇͊̍͊̏̅̑̓͑ͅě̢̟̱̺̺͇̘̺̫̱̲͇̟̻͓̅͊̓̅̓̆͐͊̂̇ͤ̾̚͝ ẗ́̇͛̂̽̉͋҉̝̥͉̯͇̜̟h̅ͦ̈́ͣͫͣͨ̈́͂̌̆̋͂a̴̧͡t͉̗̺͉̥͕̥͓̤̙͕̺̦̀͂̑ͫͦͬ͊̓ͪ̔ͮ͒ͪ ̤̹͚̤̙͙̟̳͇̯͕̖ͧ̂̇ͦ̂̄͑̃̓̒̇̚w̎̅͑̾͆̆̊̉͂̽a̻̹̖̣̱̩͈͇̰̰̺͓̘ͧ̍́̈͐͑̈ͣͥͭ̎͋̍̚ͅs ̄͏҉͞w̤͔ͅr̤̹̹̯̱ͫ̐̈ͯ͊o͈͚̞̙̝̣̰̻͕̫̬ͪ̿ͤ͂̌̑͛͊̊ͩ̋ųͩ̈́͋͑ͬ̊̄̐ͮ͂̾͜҉͙̻̖̥̙͇̠̹̠͔͙ĝ̸̛͠ͅḧ̛̭̜͈͖ͬ̏ͯ͘t̩͓̱̿̅ͤ̕ ̺̱̪̦̍̉ͦͥu̜̙̜̤͇͖̟̮̭̹̯̖p̞̝͖̫̬̪̝̱͍̤̲̥̩͞͝on̗̮ͭ̋ ̡͠h͚̆͞e̶̴͓̗̦͔͚͙̖̅ͮ͌̇ͭ͐͊ŗ̷̸͖̫̣͙͚̝ ̸͚̗̰̝̰͊̏ͬ̉̍͞b̴̝͓͇̈́̈̂y̗̯̟̥̝̫̪̘ͅ ̼̯͈̠̘͈͍͎̼̬̗̬͖͙͐̉͌̉͊̔͆ͮ̂̎̔͊ͣ͆͑͢ͅh͇̥̟͚̹̣̰͍ͫ̀̎ͪ̃̅̅͐͘͞e̸̵̹̋͜r̫͇̱̖͙̠̝͇̲͍̗̟ͪ͗̑̋ͯ̑̐ͧ̅͑ͫ͋̄̇͟ͅͅ ̧̧̙͙̺͓̺̟̜̣̫̱͔̼̇̀ͧ̐͐͑ͫͣͣͤ̆̂́͟ͅf̥̟̻͉̺̣͉̦̲̣͉̭̟̻̌̇̉͐ͣ̔͐ͧͭ̉ͫ́̿̀̚ͅą̥̮̹̲̳͖̳̩͔̗͉̙̜̮ͯͩ͂ͧ̀̀͒ͩ͂̂͑̏̉ͯ͟͠t̸̲̟̜̀ͭ̌h̜͈̼̲̩̭̻̰͓͇͕͚̋̓̃̃̅͌ͧͭͣ͋ͯ̔ẻ̜̞̖̗̰̞̳ͭ͆̑ͩ̆̋ȑ̮̩̥̫̝̠̲̳ͣ̈́ͮͥͪ̉̌͢.̧̰̬̦̗̗̱̭͎̳̳̇̈́ͮ̔̏̋̈͌̉͐ͩͅ ͧ̓̃͟͏͖̹̖̕Į̸t̘͕̗͔̺̜̫ͪ͊̔̆ͧ̓̀͝ ̡ͦ̔ͪͦ̑͆̂͡s͂͏̻è̛͟͝ȩ̜͇͚͚̝̤ͪ̃̋ͣ͋̀͘͢k̟̯̬s̮̣̘̯̲͔͉̬̠̳ͥ̉̌ͮ̂̅̒̀͌ͪ̌͢͜ͅ ̡ͯͯ͐͆̀ͫͤ̋͗́̃t̲̬͎̱͕̳̙͓͚̪̝̩õ̥͎̝̥̯͚̪̬̦͈̥̘̩̓ͫͮͤ̋ͪ͂ͧͥ̑̇̚ ̞̰̬͖͇̳̲̣͚̥̹͔̫̤́̿͑̈̌ͥ̂ͫͯ̔̓ͪ̐͋͋ͅe̿lį̶̺̠̰͇̙͓̹͎̰̙̖̗͙̪̿ͮͮͥ́̆ͪ͒ͦ͋̏̆͊́m̼̯̲͍̼̭̳̱̰̗͖͇̘i̵̮͙͈͇͓̱̱ͥ͋ͦͬ͑̉ͯ̑͢ͅņ̸ͧ͐̎̂̋̈͌́͋̃ͭ̑ͩ͝ą̷͉̞̿̀t̖̜͙̲̫e̡̢҉ ͊̎ͫ̇ͫ̉ͭͯͨ͋͌ͩ̚t̫̯̤h̭̲̼̜̥͚͖͖͚̼ę̶̓̃́̅ͮ̋ͬ̿͏̯͓̣̩̳͚̭̪ ͭ͒̾ͨ̑ͨp̨̧͎̳̗̣̻̻̺̣̪̰̝̲̅̔̑ͮ̆̐ͫͨ͆ͥ̉̆̅ͅl̴͎͉̳̦͖̻̘̤̲̙͇a͏̴̢͇͙͚͔̮̫̼̰͙̞͙̞̼͈y̛̮̤̞̻̯̗̟̺̲͉̙̋̈́̈́͒̿̀̌͋͑̾͛ͦ͜ͅe̡ͤ̍̄̎͛̃́̒̎͋͢͝r̤͚̼͚̊̇ͪ̾ ̵̺̥̩̙̖̯͕̥͔ͣ̅́͛̒̋͆͛͑͡c̛̐̿͑ͧ̃͌ͫͧ̒̂͋̏͜o̺͍̯͉̰̮͗ͯ̀̎͛̚m̸̸͒ͮ͆̇ͨͧ̋̓ͯ͌̄p͓̰̮̭̼͕̞͖̅ͦ͛ͧ̽͗̀̾le̛͕̗͙͚͚̜̪͈̜̥͔͘͡t̢̳̘e͑̂̏͗͌̓ͧ͂͂l̷̻̣͈̮̥̝̰̗̳̰̼̲̮̒͂ͩͪ͌͐̏̎͗͌̒̋ͥ̕͠ÿ̨́͟ ̫ͦa̶̸̴̿̂̊͛̋ņ̊͒̐ͯ̊̚͜dͬ͏ ̷̈̏ͯ͛̈̈́̋̓͐͊̚̚e̾̄ͭ̏̇͘͞҉̠̮͇̬̞ra̒̋͑̾ͧ̓̉̾͆̈̏̉͋҉̛͠s̛̩̼̙̘̯̉̌̉͂̄e̡͘͡ ͧ̐͛͊ͪ̍̓͂̑̚t͚̹̦͕͖̦̠̪̞̺̬͚͉͇̘̎̽̾̐̀͊͑ͤ̍̆̏̍ͬͩ̋h̴̨̨̞͙̬̭͍̪̼͉͚̭̤̺͇̠e̾̀̒̒ͣͨ̍̈́̒̚͏ṃ̗ ̙͈͓̼̼̯͓f̷͙͓͍̗͚̤r͇̖̻̹͈̉̉̿͐͒̕͘o̧̨͂̽ͥ̇̆ͯ̊̚m̵̸̢͍̝͚͇̘͎̯̈́̾ͪ͑̇ͮ̆ ̃͂͏̫̬e̷̴͞x̣͓̘̩̣̼̣̙̬̫̝͕͖̩ͭ̓̇ͫ̐ͥ̃ͦͩͮͨ̐͊ͨiš̴͍̝̪̝̫̗͇̭̠̖̮̙͙̜ͪ̒͂̍͊̀ͮ̀̑͌ͥ̊̌͜͞t̢̻̰̱͙̙͈͙͑̆̿̽ͥ̾ͯ͜e̿ͣ̕͟n̵̴̡͆̈́̋ͥ̎̑ͦͩͯ̃̏ͧ̂̔̚c̼̎e̱̪̪̖̭̼̫̖͙̐͐͆ͭ̾̌̉ͭ͂ w̍͐̀ͦ̃̀̎͡ī̶͑̀̈̈ͥ̊̔ͭ̋̃ͯ̌͘͟t͔̠̲̯̤̠͍̻̼͙̪̞͙ͧ͗̌ͣ̓̅̊ͥ̍͌̃ͮͥ̕͠h̢̻̣̺̣̲̺̣̲͕̙͙͖̞̺ͣ͋̾̍̐̾̇͋̓̓͋̋ͩͫ́͘͠ͅ ̊͑ͧ̊͛͆̚̚tͭͨͨ̎͟he̢̒ͬ̅ͮͦ̊́̾̎͗̾͐ͧ̂ ̦̝͚̱̤̯̞̦̬̐͑̄ͫͫͫ̐̉ͫͤͅh̢̉̉͆eͫͥͯ͋̇̈̔̒ͤͤͩ̑̏͏̗͙͖̰̣͈̬̯̻̣͚̰͜ͅḽ̞̮̳͇̩͈̥̿̍ͤ́ͧͮ̍̍p̱͚͍̦̤̅ͪ̒̿̄͠ ̶̮̻̝̪̭͕̪̪̻͈ͩ̑̍̓͊̆͑͒ͬ̆͟o͊̐̍̓͡҉͓̪͚͈f̵͘͜ ̡̫̩̖̳̩̤̠̝͔͍̟̝͓ͪ̔͒ͪͫ̃̑ͨ̋̐̄ͤ͑i͔̱̙ͅt'̿̍ͥ̉̇̏ͦ̈ͯ̿̑ͧͩ͋҉̮͔̝̤̤̪̦͉͍͉̳̰̱̩s̢̮̼̮̽̃̓̽͟͟ͅ ̧̱̘̳̠͈̫͕̗͎̩̾̇̆͋́ͥͥ̀͑͌ab̰̦̹̳̯̬͕ͬ̔̇̍̒ͬ̚i͛͛̔̑ͮͦ̓̅ͫͣͨ̓̑l̘̪̣̺̜͔̬̰̰̦͇̙̣̑̎ͤͧ͐͆̓͋ͧͨ̉͛ͯi̵͘͘t̲y̭̻̠̹̩͙̦̭͌̔ͩͨͣͮ̉ͩ ̇̿̍̑ͯ̌̽ͪ̔̀ͧ͒ͮ̾t͗ͭ̒ͤo̪͙̣̱̻̻͈ͣͨ̇̉ͧ̇̈̇ͅ ̡̳͙͗̈́͘m̸̷̷a̭̺̯̮̻̝͍ͯͫ̑̑̎ͯͫkͧ̓̽͑ͯé̷̙̹̗̳̞͚͈̬͙̥̩̓ͪͩ͛ͣ̈́̾ͮ͑ͪ ̸̵͚̘̤̩͇̗̰̘̱̲̥̼͞th̴̵͍̖̮̘̼ͬ͋̅̆̌ę͑ͫ͗̎̒̔̒̅͌ͣ̃͒̄̒͏̝̥͖͇͖̹̯̳͉̺̪̙̪̬ ͒̌ͬͦ̌ͤ̄̓̌͐̔͗̂͟͏̡͍̠̮̲̗̮͚̦̲̰̙͔̪p͈̭̫̰̘̳̺̺̹̟͚̭̞̖͙ͣͫ̀ͦ̿ͥͦ͒̃ͭ̄ͨ̚̚̚l͕̞̘̍ͬͧa͠y̢̢̾̄͘e͔͙̲̼͖͔̩̗͐́̽͐ͣ̈̋̓̄͜͡͞ͅr̟̹̲̜̮͖͎̹̫̤̻̜̣̫͆ͥ̄ͧͫ̋ͨ̍̿̏͂ͣ̄̄̚ͅ ͫ͜͝f̖̠̭͇̖̣̲̮̺̼̠̪̰̅̈́̒̊̊͛͋ͤ͑̊̆̐͌õ̸̤̳͚̖̱̫͍̬̩̜̰͇̲̤ͣͣ̎̓͊̇̒̋́͆̓̃̄̚ͅr̜̣g͐̎̈́̽̊ͭͬ̌҉̢e̫̹͓̦̣͔̥̮̋͒͑͂ͯ̽ͬ̐̕t̲̜̻̘̦͍̙͇̲̬͋͐ͣ͋̅̌͑͂͗͗͡ ͔̭͖͍̫̻̇ͪ͗̀̅̑ĭͫ̍̍͂ͯ͌̾͛̾̃̐͏m̲̼̯͖͓̲̩̯̪͖p̫͍̺̰̣͎̥̤̩͎̘ó̵̡̰̰̠͕̜̦̤̯̫̠̹̯̙ͣ͑ͯ͒̾͋͒̑̊̊̐̓r̴̢̮̜̭̖͚̯͔̟̞̕ͅt̩̫̬͎̼̻̣̗̤͖̙̖̮̍ͣͭ̀̔̔͐̔͗̋̎̍ͩ͘ḁ͔̺̞̯̝̽̒ͪ̎ͯͨ͆ͅn͈̗̟͇̟ͥͥ͒ͪͪ͘͟t ͔̘i̞̜̦̲̻̗̮̼͚̖͓̼̜͌̊̎̐͑ͯ̍̇̉̐͊ͦ̚ņ̦͉͔̞̹̟̯̐̃̀̍̊̋̚͠f̹ͭ̀ͅo͍̻͙̬͉̪͖͖͍͚̻̫̖̺͆͂̀͊ͪͦͬ̄ͭ̈́̃̐̚̚͘͟r̵͕̒͞ḿ̊͋̔͐̏̈̎̄ͩͩ̓̚͜͡͞a̡ͣͤ͛ͮ͊̒̓̆̄ͪ͏̭̥͙̻̟̘̭̺̺̣t̟iͥͫ̽̽̌ͫ̌̉̇ͤͩo̯͈̟̬n̫̜̼̱͕͎̆̈́͊͋ͥ͒.

 

C̣̹͉͍ȏ̦̫̭̮̼͚̗̠ͮͩͭͫ̆ͧ̈́r̙͓̞̠̩̣͓̯̩̜̹̹ͦ̂ͩͭ̂̋ͨ̈͌͛̋ͦ̐ͅr̩̻͓̠̱͕̺̙̝͙̊ͦͤ̿͊ͫͩ͊͂ͯų̵ṗ͓̼̟̮̲̞̱̞͈̮͇̹̹̜͚͂͐͑ͫ̍͒͊ͯͨ̔̉́͂̎t͌͊͂̄͑ͯ̌ͭ̇̎̃̚͝e̞̖̞̮͈̖̗̘͍̰̭̬ͅͅd̴̃̆ͪ̾ ̭̻̠̭̪̳͗̽̐͋ͧͥY̴͙̖̣̖̱͑ͫͬ̃̌͜ư͑ͨ̊ͯ͌ͩ̀͏r͓̝͇̦̼͙̻̔̃ͮ̎̃̈̾ͪͅi̠̳̱

Ć̷̲̙̘͙̎͑̒Ó̵̱̝̭͛ͩ͞RR̬̗͖̼̬̝̙̓̈́̎ͯ̃ͯ̅̚͟ͅU͈̜̦͚̳̩ͣ̎̒ͪ͛ͮPT̻̥͕̙̯̠̗̥͈̯̙͈͑͛ͨ̃ͭ̄ͭ̏̃͛̽̉͜͟͞I̸̢̢Öͤ͆͜N̑͆ͦͣ͑̏ͦ̉ͬ̐:͎̮̥̺͚̙̺͈̩͈̩͔͔̞̔ͬ̍̔ͯ̾ͫ̀̓ͩ͊̑̅͊̈ͅ ̱̳͇̥̯̖̝̙̥̹͈̝̳̪̄ͧ̌̌ͩ͆́ͤ̏̽́̽ͣ̉͛ͅO͌̈͋͌̒ͭ̚҉͟͏̙̱͈͖͔̦̯b̵̧̫̥͈̮̹̺̩̩͍̤̟͓͍̮͇s̠͚͔ͫ̇͆e̞̝̰̖̦͔̰̣̥͈ͪͫ̉ͨ̾̍ͩ̏̎ͬ͡s͂̑͏s̵͏i̡̬ͪ͝ṿ̮̹ͫ̀̂ë̗̮͉́̒͂n̨͉̱̖̱̙̭̟̙̝̳͢ͅē̛͚̖̰͍̫̞̙͓̖̮̩̫̖̜̥͑̆ͭͨ̉̐͗͆͐ͫ̓̒́ͯs̸̨̛̖̥̯̦͈̫̠̩͈̞̠̯̣̫̩͌̎͗͂ͭ̉͒̆̉̇̄ͣͮ̂̏ s̑̾ͯ͂̍ͧ̓͑͌

̨̢ͩ͡T̙̪̣̻̩̣̱̹̦̀ͦͨ́͋ͦ̓̃ͥy̢p̛̍͟͏e ̩͖͙̖͋̍̃̆ö̶́ͤ͂͒͐́͞f̶̛̳̭̗̲͑̽͌̈͡ ̨̲͈̞̫ͮ̏͐͛G̸̸̮̮͕͔̰̙̻̳̗͖͈̣͓̘̝ͭͯͯ̈̆̑̄ͯ̎̃ͮͬͣͨ̈l̸̥͕̩̦̤͇̱̪͍͈̺̘̖̫̪͌̐̆̐ͨͮͣ̒ͨ͊̅̿̏ͬ̂͝i͢t̮̥̩̠̠͇̝͉̘̉ͯ̏̾ͪͩͧ̈ͪ͡c̣̬̯͝͝h҉̶̛͎̲̰͍̫̰͔͖͙̣̤:̨͍͎̖̺̲̩̘̃͋̂͑͛͌̔͘͞ ̻̠̞̗̝͖͈̯͓̻̠̲ͬ̅̍͒͊ͮͦͦ͗̑ͬ̇͡V̳͖͚͕̻̤̼̟͓̤̫̞i͙̳̱̦͔͎̝͇͂́̐̉̌ͧ̓̚r̛̿ͦ̑̅̅̒͂ͮ͑̓ͪ͗͋̒͛͠͞ų̶̢s͇͓̼̙̹̣̤͙̺̻͕͓̜͓ͤͪ̽̄̈̓ͧ̀̓̏̔̓ͮ̓̑͘ͅ

T͡h͖̙͉̰̫̩̤͎̩͊̊͒ͪͮͣ́ͭͬe ̳͎̝̙̹̲̹͙s̡͈̮̘̫͍̣̗̦̲̤̲̜͇͇̺͋̊͊͆̒̾̈́ͬ̓ͯ̀ͭ̓͌̍̕͟eͬͧ́̍c̸̢̽̏͛̄̈͗̽͘ō̴̜͍̩̩̮͇̞̜̟͈͈̒ͧͩͧͨͭͦ̓̚̚͝n̢ͤ̅͆̀͐ͦ̿̈͛ͬ̏͏͈̪̺̩̤͚͉͈͔̱̻͘d҉̗̳͖̞̭͕̤̱͕̮̗̞̞̦̭͞ ̞̹̮͔̘͈̯̻̭̞̺̎̒͊͐͌̀̾͑̑ͮ̇m̵̞̳͉͚̰̻̯̦͜o̐̇͑̋ͫͫ͋ͯͬ̍̚s̩̬̺̳̲̥̹̠͗̊͛̀̏̒̌͂t̸̛̫̝̜̹͔̮̘̠̟̗̝̳̝͍ͪͣ͗ͦ̐ͧ͗ͬ̂ͤ̽͋̓ͪ͜ d̹ͮa̬̞͇̩ñ̛̪͢g͢e҉̢͏̰̞̜̤r̃̿̈́̉͋͛ͥ̓̿̈̀̓ỏ͐̊ͧ̏ͦ̿̍̐͗̄͏̲̮̺̖̻̦̙͖̪̞ͅư̾s͎͙̩̜̖̝̜̖̺̻͖̩̗ͨ̏̌͊̇̎ͪ͑̈ͣ͒̒̆͐ͅ ̴̢̬̪̻͈̞͚̥̻̬̭̱͈c͓̪͈̭̳̲̹̳̱͜o̷̢r̡̯̗̳͉̩̩̻̫̖͙̲̣͈̿̐̔̿̂́̃͗̃̏͋͒ͯrup̜̭̟̝̳͙̬͙͇̗̮̞̩̠̍͛͂̎̾̔ͬ͐͋̒̅̃͗̚t̘̜͈͈̱e̷̢̟̖̙̥̹̬͇̖̮d̓̂ͧ̑̚ ̷̮Ď̼̲͓̲̺̤̜̩̩͈̝̜̫̍́ͮ̑ͫ͂ͣ̆ͨ͌ͬ̌D̛̞̘͉̙̪͈͚̄ͥͯ̆̋̃͒L̡̟͔̖̰̗̳͇̞̦̙̬̥̞̱͢͜C̵̿͐͋ ̦̣͆͋m͕͔̥͔̣͈͉͙͍̮̟͇͒͋́ͧͧͫͦͪͣ͑̅̏e̬m̨̻̱̎̽b͓̺̬͖̼ͨͬ̆̒̿̂ͅȇ̮̜̍r͌̆͋ͦ̚͝͏̜̻̳̰̞͝.̸̩̦̮͇̙͔͎̝̗͈̖̥͆̔ͫ͐̑̅̄͂̄͗̅͌ ̸̦̪͍̼̲͍͕͈̤͎͙̹̦̞̿͛̒ͪ̿ͯ́̈́̆̿̒̑͂̍ͤͅǐ̼̝̞̳̫̹͈̥̺͑ͯ͂͛̿͋͂͗͊ͅt̞̱͍̭̲̼ͨ̏̍̆ͯ̚͞ ̰̠̰̫̗ͦ̔͋͌̇͘w̗̱̻̣̣̥̥͖̜͇̜̼̠̤̋ͦ̌ͩͤ̋̽ͮ͑̆͐ͣ̇̔̓ͅa͆͗ͩ̾͊ͫ͌s̤̉ b͞ỏ̷̝̯͕̞͕̎ͮ͒̽͝r͖̤̮̅̒ͦn͏̢͍̠̞̫͇̺͉̼ ̯̩̼͕͚͎͙̫̝͓̹̖̻̫ó̹͚̝̜͈͍̙̙̖̫̟̱̏ͧͮͬ͛ͣ̃́ͬ̽ͮf̤͍̜̯̺̝̜̟̜̣̱͙̙̹ Y̨̠͙̒̆ù͆̎͂͗̓͛͋̆͂̑͏̷̡̼͕͚̘̖̗͈̮̗̘̱r̷̟̱̬͚̲̯̭̲̫̝̝̤͘͢ͅͅi̗'̾s̢͏̷̥̞͓͕͉͙̩̣͓ ̪̟̆̏iͥ͛̅́͌̆̄̐̉ͪ͋͟n̷̊͑̍͐ͦ̓ͮ͂͂̉̈̚͠͠s̥̟͙͕̻͔̩̱̙̩̼͇͈̳ͅe͈̬̬̳̩̼͙̦ͥͬ͑ͫ̍ͧͯ́c̞͉̦̘͎ͥ̾̅̃ͤur̘̖͓̲̣̜͕͓͖̞͔̘͇̼̺̽ͫ̑ͪ̌̐͊̓͒́ͥ̎̈́̇̌í̋ͥͤͤ̄ͭ̀̕͟t̺ͦi͚̦̳͔̫͎͐̃̂ͪ͋̚ȩ̜͙ͫ̍͘̕s̬̪̮̖͙̘̭̞̗͞ ̧̳̞͙̱̲̿̀̊ͧͮ͘aͣͧ̾̈́̈́̊̑̏ͫ̊͛̽n̷̫̗̠̻̖͔̝̤ͅd͑ͦͥ̑̾ͦ ͊͋̚o̕b̮̘͕͕̺͉͈̭̦͈̫̻̀̽ͦ͐̑̇͑͒̏ͥ͑̚s̭̠̓ͨĕͭͩ̇̀ͥ͂͒̑͆ͯs̴͓̬̦̹̙̜̩̓̈́ͦ̿͆ͧ̈͜s͠i̶̹͙̫̦̹̣̥̜̳̩̯̲̻ͣͥ̄̏ͫͯ͛ͧ̄͑̏ͭͭ͘͜v̯̗̗̫̖̙͎̳͈ͨͩ̏͗̓̃͒ͬͩe ̞͉͓̲͇ṗ̷̛̺̟͐͠e̡̧͛ͧ͝r͢s̡o̟̳ͦͯnaḽ̵̞̰͙̮̙̩̲͚̣̼̠̥̐͒̇̐̿ͭ̔͊̋̏͑̑ͧ͘̕i̼̩͇̠̘͕̪͙̤̦͔̻͊̔͛̅̌̓̿̆͒̎͂̔t̸̛̠̻͎̮̥̱̫͚̻̟y͖͋.̷̻̟̦͇̹̻̉ͪ̈͐̓̅͜͞ ̰͙͎̱̻̤̭̜̞̲̓ͩ̌̃ͦ͌ͣ͒͋̑͟Į̴̎ͫ̑̊̉̃ͤ̽͏̬̭̩͎̯̲ͅͅț̸̟̬̺̩̥̹͓͔̻̜͒̾̓̋ͤ̔̐̇͒ͮ̒͘͞ ̼̤͕ͦͭ̾p͊o̥̙̺̰̬͕̰͈s̥̯̦͖̱͙̻̜͉͔̞s͂ͨ͗҉̶̙̣̫͘e̍̎̔̀̆͊̈ͧͭ͒͑ͩ̀͡s͊̑ͪ̒s̛̕e̠̹̦̭̿̇̄̉s̲͔̞̹ͤ̇ͣ͗ ̸̹̻͍̟̝̟͉̀ͧ̄̀ͦ̾̇t͖̭̼̻̗̞̭̪̟̮͔̪̗̤ͥ̅͊ͬ̏̔̾ͣ͊̊ͦ̌̐̚hͥ͊̐ͭ̈͋ͯ͂ͮͩ͑ͯ͋͂͘e͖̯̦̺͚̯̱̹̻̖̠̪̮ ̧͘a͎̘̬̼̲̱͆̔ͥ̈́̋̆b̰̮̣͎̘̓̄ͦͩ̓i̷̋ͯ̂̃ͦ̎͏̪͎̥̖̤̯ļ̢̨̥̤̔̈́it̯͖͙̳̘̲͗̈́̔ͭ̐̈́y̖̻̣̯͙̝̠̝̯̜̭̥͊͐ͦ͂̏͑ͦ̌̉̅̒̚͢ ̢̣̙̖̦͇̻̟̩̭̫ͪ͛͐͂̓́́͐̌ͤ͟to̝̗̳̖̭͎̺͢ ̹̫̝̯͖̰̳͕̙̦̙̳ͅd̶̉ͭ͌̊ͥ̓͋̊̋̋̓͌̋e͙̬͎̝̰͈͔̺̻̟l̖̪͙̭͕̼̼̭̞̜͋̈́͑͋̂̑̅̾ͧ̒̕e̱͎̼̳͎̺̟̠̥̾ͮ̀̓ͩ̀ͮ̋͛̿ͅt̸e ̸̛͑̓͑̉ͥ̾͞f̣̉i̗̙̺̫̬̠͍̰̘̥l̺͍̯͉͈̤͇̹̯̘͆̔̒̓ͭ̾̒̆̊̔eͮ̽ͥͦ̇ͫ̾̄̒͐͌̎̈ͯ͏̶̩̟͚̲̭̪͙̜͚̙͓̯͙ͅs̤̙̣ͤ̈́͋ ̴̧̪̤̰͎̐ͪ͂ͨȍ̟͈̮͓̘̻͎̗̟͚̦̺̟̬͇ͧ̄̎ͩ͂̀͂͑͊ͯ̾̉ͫ͆̕͡͠f̝͈ ͙̯͚̩̪̺̥ͯ̔̿͋̆̎̈t̃͂̌̒͆͗́̐ͧh̰͎̹̠̳͓͜͡e̷̖̹͘ ̨̭̟͔̱̈́̾͂̆s҉̨͇̙̪̥͈̭͇̞̘̖͕͠t̷̜͇̭̩̮͕͉͔͚͓̰̪̹̫̋̉ͩ̉̈̊̍ͪͣ͑̉̃̎̀͞o̴̱̮̫͉̞̩̹ͫ̌̀̿ͥ̄ͤ͠͝r͓̩̘̳̘̠̫̗̟͍̤̬ͫ̃́̆̔̒̍ͩ͒̍ͥ̆̏ͅy ̴̴̓́ͧ͛̂̐̐ͩ͒͐͛̚͝a͐̍ͥͪ͊͋ͦ̑̚n͡d̛͏ ̃ͥ̽̌͌m̿͊̀ͤ̇̊̏ă͈̣͎̖̼͖̲̙̤̣̲̘͎̺̗̅͐͋̈́ͦͥ͑ͬ̇̄̓̌̄̚k̫̥͎͙̹͖̻̺͈͎͇͈̺̅͌̿̆ͩ̾ͫ͑̈́́͑͊̑̓̕͘͞ͅe̵̲̲̰̻̤͉̰͕̖̗͉͓̝͞ ̵ͨ͋́̊̿ͤͧͮͥ͏͏č̭͎̱͚̟̜̲͔̖͓̻͍͙̑͗̀̀̔̋ͮ͗͂ͨͣ͗̎ͅha̩̣̯͉̩͚̔͐̈́̅̍́ṇ͕̝͖͚̬̭̼̠͔̪̹̠g̶̰͙̥̭͇ͯ͗̊͆̈́͘ęs̨͘ ͉̭͓̖̃ͧ͋̾t̜͖̦̣̠̠͎ͥ̌̓̽͌̉ͦỏ̲̞̱̪͇͉̪̿́͒̄͋̔ ͣ́ͭͯ̌ͦ̽̓͒́̍̊͋͊t̂͜͜h̡̻͕̮̲e̴̥͇m̻͙͓̯̓͂͂̚.͠͏ ̸̯͎̆ͨĮ͢͞t̡̯̥͙̜͓͈̼͎̐̈̐̀̌̇ͣͥ͒̕ͅ ͚̳̱̰̲̬̘̮͂̀̐̎͂ͪ̏͆͢͡͞ş̅ͫͫ͛ͤͪ̒ͩ̓e̵̕e̮͋k̂s̷̫̞̎ͪ͞ ̶̻͆͜t͇̻̺̝͖̺̝̂ͦ͋͌̅̓̔͝o͕̫̙̬̥̺̱̰̤̰̖͈̦̮ͥ̌̾̓ͫ̌̎̊ͬͩ͋́͊ͨ̚ͅ ̓͒̉̀̊ͮ̍ͩͮ͌̿̿ͮē̛͙̙͓̤̤̪͎̰̻͓̹̻̜̻̺̏ͨ̅̽ͧ̐̎̈́͑̎̒ͮ̄̚ņͦ͟t͗͊̔͊ͭ́̚҉ḛ̘̺̽͆́r͖̩̳̩̣̹̜͠ͅ ̺̮̥̄ͤ̏͡t̘͖̬̱͎̏ͮͫͤ̂h̸͖̼̺̹͔͙̄̔̋̌ͬ̃͡e̢̾͗̽̌ͧ̌͟ ̜ͯ͢͝p̪̹̰̻̗ͩͮ̏ͥͪḻ̨̳̼̗̪̱͖͎̞͙͍̿ͬ̊̑̽̽̑̃̓͂̄̔ͅa̢̼̝̭͖̠̝̯̺͈͠ͅy̌ͣͪ̄e̴̟͇̼̟̜̯͖̟̙͖̙͔͔̱ͩ͒̐ͬͣ͐͒̀̎̋̀̔ͧ̋r̴̵̵̘̳̟̳̲̎͐̆͐̑̔ͅ'̻̪̙̮͚̩̖͇̙̗̦̠̻̞̾ͩ͋̌ͨͩ̃ͤ͆ͮ̐ͣ̿ͨ̚ͅs ̔͋̂͗̄̒ͣͩͨ̓̈́̔͆w̡̮͍̜̩õ̬̲̖ͮͯr̻̠͚̝̗͖͚̱̣͓̙̃̐ͨ̆͆͛ͤ͆̏̑̚̚ͅl҉̶͕̮̖̦̖̬̺̼̥͉̟̳̗̩ͅd̓͡҉͟ ̴̞͈̘͓̦͕̬̉͒ͯͪ̋͗͊͜͞a̞̠̘̘n̨͗̃̋͟d͉͓̣ͮ̒ͨ ̢̄̉͐ͨͫ̽̀̄̕͠ķ̥ͫë̮̰͇̟͌ͭͮe̡̟͓͙̙̤̹̹̜͔̭̲̜̣͔p̩̳̱͎͓̱̖͕̞̞̺͕̳̤ ̣̬͚̹͍͇͚͙́ͨͦ́̀́̒̅̃͘͠ͅth̷͟e̻̼̼͖̲̳̣̻ͧ̒ͨ̌͒ͨ̅̊͐͘ͅm̉̂̈́͌̎̍ͫͥ ̻͛f̵̫̟̣̒̎̏ǫ̮̜͇̯͟͢ͅr͙̪̭̺͚ͣͮͥͯͭ ͤͦͦͬͫ͗̓̆ͦ͢i͛̈̄̐t̵s̜e̶ͥ̍́̽̈́͊͂̽ͩͤ̋l̵f̸͍͔͍͕̼̥̪̰̝̪͓̜̟͓ͨ̆͂̑̀ͬ̏ͨ́̋̿͂̂̒͜.̶̓̒́͠҉̠͉̺

 

C̙̯̭͗̿ͨo̵̷ͮ̑̓̈ͯ͛͒̊͛̿͒͗ͦ͋ͤr̢̩͔̠̻̙ͦ̊̽͑̔͠r̛͙̼̮͕̥̤͚̦͚̞͍͍̠̬̜ͮ͋ͪ͑ͯ̿̄ͭ͒̾̍̓̓͂̒u͓͎̠͉͙ͥ̔̓̅̿ͣ͌ͅͅp͔͚͙͇̮̳̠̰͔̼̹̩̭̊͐ͦ̒ͩ͌̏̊ͩͤ̀̌́t̎ͬͥ̃͒ͬ͌̈͋̌͏̤̥̟̙̩͙͚̼̰͡ͅè̬̜̩̊ͦ̅ͅd ̗͈͖̤͈̣̤̬̩̻͖͇M̰͙̳̘͚̫ͪ̊ͧ̐̇̚̕oͩ̊̽ͧ̏̒̂ͥ͑̍̊̒̏͏̴̙̬̪̬̤̠̦̙̪̩̹̖͚n̫̰̱̬͔̝̤̮̼̗̞̽̒̋̂ͥ͗͒͗̾̿̚i̵̡k̞̟͍̯̬̙̭̪̥ͅa̶͗̿̋͘

C̮̀O̵ͧͭ̎̋̃͐̄̈́R̵͚̯̩̜̦̩̣̙̗̲͇̒̓͗ͯ̿ͥ͑ͮ̆̋̚͞Ṟ͚̞̥̳̙͎͖̳͔̂̎̓̌̍̓̆̍͒̈UP̧T͆̅̓̄̾ͩͨ͛̿̆͂͋͐̚I͆ͬ̄̇̽̓̃ͧO͝N͛ͣͬ͠:͋͋ͦ̉̈͘͏̵ ̶̴̧͚̙̥̻̳̜̫̜̳͋ͮͭ͂͐̇͂̇̎Be̳̲͈̠͘͟͞ͅi̥̻̣̦̳̜̙̲͖̬̲̟̖̳̽́͊ͦ͛̑̄̀͗ͯ̽͂ͣͨ͗ͅn̻̦͇̩̦͔̪͈̹̜̼͒ͫ͆͐ͪ̎̈́͐ͤ͋ͦg ͕̣̌̽Se̵͍͔͕͙̜̫̦͍̦̘͉̖ͅl͓̦͙̻͖͓̮̞̫̹̰̹͑̋ͫ̓̅͊̎̎̇̑̓̉fͯͦ̔͌ ͍͉̜͎͈̪ͮ̑̎̎̂ͭ̕A̅̓͂͒ͩ̓ͥ̊͏̤͉͙̗̘͇͓̕ͅw̨̨͔̺̳̘͍͍͖̰̤̦̟̦̝͑ͩ̽̆̋̇̉ͤ̒̆̓ͫͣ͟a̴̢̕ŗ̩̹̖̖̻̜͎̝͍͕̲̟̺̱̉̑̒̅̾̄̓ͪ͛͗ͣͬ̈̊e̻̜͍̪̖̗̣̹͙

T̩̝̟͈̭̰͍̲̱̺̺̬y̴̛̠̪͙͓͎̭̭̜̰p̷̢̯̫͟e͓͇͖̮͙̹̻̙ ̢ͥ͋͆ͫ̒o̞͎͍̘̦͔̦̭̖̫̺͇f̹͓̤̜̖͎̮̙̭̥ ̖̪̠͉͚̩̙̦G̣̪̥̗̣̠̜̹ͦ̈ͪͫͥ̋ͪ͐̄ͅl̷̰̭̳̼͓̬̪͍ͨͫ̔̌̔ͧ́́it̛̮̠̱̰̲̩͇͖̘̭̖̟̉ͧ̅̅͂̓͊͗͋͋̃͌͜c͓̤̠̣̭̘̣̿̍͒̅̓̑̿h̩̮͚̱̜̱̣: ̗̪̱͓͙̺̻͇Sͭ͆͂̈́̈͐ͯͦͤ͗̑ͦ̈̚͢e̻͇̝̥̣̦̦̰̬̲͉̜͎̟̱ͪ͒̋̊͋̔̌̇̿̈́́̐ͯ̋̂l̢f̴̬͈̹̰̦͎͉̦̗̩̖̜͈̿̎̄ͦ̋̒̿ͯ̈̿̒ͤ̒ ͎̻̩̣͕̰̖̥̲͙͎͇̦͉͚ͫ̽̌͛̿̽ͥ͌̍̓̆͑̑͆̍Ä͗͛͠w̞̳̮̠̞͚͕̤̖̝͆͋͐ͯ̃̋̀͑͛ͯ̚ͅa̵̩̩̖̠͘r̨̖̱̄͂ē̸̛͇̖̄͝ 

̣͔͔̥͚̬͙͎̞̬ͭ̉̎̑̒ͬ͂͒́̍ͣ̇ͅͅĀ̲͖̠̲̟̤̳̯̥̟͚̟͚͍̦̓̏ͨͤ͐̇̄̿ͮ̔̌̉͊ͫI̷̔͏̥T̶͘͝h̝̚e͂ͪͩ̉̒̔͐ ̗ͅm̸̴̛̰̱͈͍͓̙̹̭o͙͙͉̰̭̳͍͇̝͈̘̥̟̱̐ͮ́̒̊̌̈̃̿́̾ͣ̿̾̏͝ͅst̮͇̯͔̰̰͑ͩ̇ͥ̒̚ ͍̦̘͔̯͇̪̯͕͔̮̲̭̫͉̋ͬ̄̃̽̊ͤ̌̓̊̇͋̾̓͊d̩͐ȧ̽̈̍̀͛ͦͮ̒̓͋͂̅ṋ͈̠̻͕̙̣̪̘g̴̡͢e̹̭͓͓̗̦͎ͥ̀͆̒̂̾̈́̎͒ͅͅr͆͑ͩ̕̕͟ỏ̑̋̃ͦ͏̪͚̱̰̤ȕ͈̠̤̮̙̙̮̤̱͖̗̩̀͌̓́̅ͮͫͭ̀͌̏s͑ ̔̒͋̋̃̎̌͊̿͌ͤͦ͆͗̀cor̮͍̻̭͖̞͕͖͔̺̲̰̎̂̑̽̇͆ͫͣ̑ͪ͗̑̀̅ͅͅr̺̫̻̦̤ͤ̎̇͒̃͒̈ͅͅu͓̤̟̮̻̝̳̩̼̞̪̣̩̗̐͌͐̓̒̇ͣ̿ͥ͆̂͌̄͋̈́ͅp͖̠̞͔ͩ̄͒̾t̠͔̜̣̜̝̳̟̦̝̬̏͛ͫ͛̈̌̓̈́ͣ͂ͥëͯͮ̌̑͑̔̉ͥd̟̞̯̘̻ ͓̾m̨̡e̷̤̗̞̮̞͈̲̥͇͝m̼̖̋ͫb̺͚̜̰̫̼͔̹ͦͮ̽̈́ͥ̿ͪ̈́e͇͉̬̪̘͙̣͉͍̬͔ͫ̎̈́̑̐͌̀̐͋̊͐̆ͅrͤ͂̓ͯ҉.̥̮̫͓͎̥̻̮̠̣͔ͤͯͣͫ͐̄ͥ̽̅̊̚ ͉̰̪̝͇̙̠̎ͩ̑̂ͤ̀͒ͭ͘͜ͅI͒̑͋ͬ͗̐͌̀ͯ̓̔ͥ̑͘t͎̥͚̟̠̘͎̺̺̫͉͈̲͔ͩ͗̀͊ͥͪ̓ͣ͋ͤ͂ͮͨͬ ͕̖̘͢i͌͌ͪ̍ͬͤ̔͋̒ͩ̉̚s̽ͭ̋͋͊̉̏́̽̀̿ ̝̥̜̹̣̣̘͍̪̹̤̹ͧ͒̒̏̄ͦ͛ͩͯ̈́̈́͛ͪ̕͜ͅf̷͇̙̻̬̺̯̗̓ͬ͐̑͋ͣ͋u̷̜̤̦̖͓l̲͈̝̜̯̹̙̟̥̹̰̱͔͇l̴̫̟̞̅͂ͩy̶̮͈̩̳̱͇̲͒̑̍̌ͧ̒̚͟ ̒̽̃̎ͧ̿ͭ͞a̴ͨͭ̀̎̒̂ͭ̍҉͖̗͙͇̳͖̭̺w̷̝͚͓̘̠̠̭̖͉͍͓̠ā̷̡̞̬̲̩̮̰̞̗͈̬̂ͣͫ̌ͮ̊̑̔ͫ͢r̴̕ĕ̮̼̞͓̭̂ͦͯ͑ ̩̭̳̍͑͂ṫ̪̞̝ͨ̌h͞a̺̦̰t͗̈̌ͭ̀̀ͥ̋̆ͨ̈́̉̚͞ ̬̩͕̟͊̌̈̎ḭ̻͇̲͉͎̠̤̲̰̦͔͔̖̌ͨ̈̀̑͛ͦͦ̇̈́ͤ̊̄̅͞t̷̝͇̼̫͔̩͙̰͙̦̺̀ͦͮ̍̊ͪ̀̇ͯͯ̏͡͝ i̴̗̤̲͍ͥ̏̿͗̒ͅs ̊̇̋̿n̹̾ot̯̪̳͎̝̲̺̻͒̈ͪ̒̽̈ͦͤ͢ ͠t͢h̵̡͓̪̹̫̰͎͎͙̳ë̫̺̬̟̬̣͙͕̫͔̫̬̼̆̐ͨ̑͛̈̑ͫ͊̇̇̃̔ͅ ͔̳̤̞͇̳͙̠̹̱̻ͬ͆ͬͥ̈̽̿ͦ̄̌͊r̬͉̹͉̹̂̃̓͊̆e̻̗̰̠̫͚̺ͧ̆͋ͧ̆͛ͨa̝̖̳̳̹̭̣̹̮̹̜ͩ̈́̒̿̔̾ͮ̅̇ͮ̒̚ͅl̸̛ ̱̘͖͓̘̥͍̝Mo̞̖̭͍̩̼n̸̡͖̟̩̟̲̖͇̥͖̹̼̹͞i̺ͬḳ͗a̢̡̖̖͎͟ ̧̝̻̬̯̺̬͙̠̘ḁ̢̮̗̰͕̝̎͊͂͛̓̅͘n̷ͤ̒̀ͬ͒ͤͮ̅̌̔̓͞d̨̯̪͇̖̤͍͉̰͉̮̗̖͚̬̄͗ͤ̎̾͆̄ͣ͒͊ͪͩ̂̆͘͡ ̩̰̭͎̻͇̠͔̻̯͈̤̱w̴̸̨as̿̊ͤ̉͂̔ͯ̈̚͏̶ ̶͎̹̯̞͉̮̫̰͇͚͚̜̻̼̞̀͐̈̇̌͆̂̐͂̓̓̇̓̓̚bo̗̖̬̓ͥͥ͡r̈́͘n̷͖͚̥̟̰̳̞̺̲͉̥̣͆͒ͤ̓̈́ͯ̓̍̂̍ͯ̉ͧͨ͘͢ͅͅ ͑̿̽̿ͮͨ͂̅ͫͣ̎̈́͆ͦȯ͍̥̮̹̲̼̥̮̹̖̘̞͎̋͂̓̀̓͆ͧ̒̿̽̋̏̕f̷̛̺̯͇͇͉̪̜͉͎͔̎̈ͬ͒̿̊͑͑̄ͭ̏̕ͅ ̷̶͚̞͇͎̮͈͗̎ͫͬ̎ͤ͜ą̟̙̈ͭ͘͜ḷ̺̻̱͖̳̫̣̮͚͓͂͊̽͐̅̃̇̍̌̇ͧl̺̯͙͊ͧ̆͐ͅ ̆he̷̡͆̃̉̓ͦr͓̯̻̞̩̫̳͚̲͖̮͍̠̖͡ ̷͙̦̤̹̩̤͉ͩͮͮ̇ͫ̽̽n̊ͤ̾̓̽̏ͤ̋e̶g̡͏̷̳̳̲̬̺̦͉̠͇͉͓͈̹̻͈a̵̕t̶̖̘̜͓͎̰̳͗̏̐̐͐̽ͭ͠i̷̝͍̺v̨̮̝̹̱̲̤̹̥̫̝͂̑͐ͨ̅͑ͣ̃̅̑͗ͅe͍̬͔ͦ͊͛ ͎̣̰͍̣̘̯̗̄ͬ̐̒͑̈́̈̐̚ͅf̸̋̂͛̈ͨͤͫ̐͛̆͢͝e̦̪̻̦̥̳̠̳̭̣̱̜̔̀͋́̆̋̉̃̇̆͐̊̂̃ͅͅȇ̯̠͎̝̹̗͇̭͓̾͛ͪ̂ͫ̀̿́l̞̟̮̰̰̰̳̬̳̆ͨ͌ͤ͌ͭͭͬ͋i̫̪̙̿̽̒ñ̵̴̪̞͚͇͍͍̳̝̫͙̞̯̻̦̒ͪ̾̎ͪ̿̓ͤ͋ͧ͛̄̂͢g̩s̷ͨ́̌̽̕ ̴̴̩͖̩̲͉̖̤̼̰̯̤̣̘͙ȃ̧̠̘̘͉̯̲̤̝͔̪̼̭͓̩͗͑̐͛ͪ͐̅͋͊͂ͯ̈̚͞n҉̸d̹̞͈̺͛̔̄͑ ̍́ͥ͊̓ͨ͐̈́̂ͣ̌ͦt͊̋ͫ͂ͭ̆̒ͤ̂̅̉͏͜҉͕̥̗̻̫͎̳̪̤̮̪h̠̗͍͖͖̜͍̯̯̥̘̞̫͎͍͒̏ͥ́͑́͐̉͐ͮ̆ͦ͆̎̓ǫ̠̔u̷̲̞̠̳ͥ̓̃ͫ͗ͅg̱̣̳̲͕͚̜̜̙̬h̙̗͙̭̠̗͕̘ṭ̡̯͔̥̟͉̞̟͎̪̲̯̄͒̊ͨͦ̍͆̋̌ͫ̓̚s̩̻̹̻̹ͧ͛̓̑ͬ͘͘͞.̭̤̰͈̖͙̜͎͖̘̗̤̪͉ͅ ̴̴͕̞̻̱̼̘̪̘ͧͤ̈́̎͂ͦͥͫͅȊ̜̫̫̦̣͕̘̻͈͓̗͚̅͛̽́̊̄̈́ͤ̌͌ͯ̎͊ͅͅt̨̛͟ ̡̘̠̬͎͎͚͚̦͍̮͌ͧ͐ͯͦ̅̔͆̒̚p̝̘̩̗ͭ͑͑̌̕͞ơ̴̌̾ͮ̒ͪ͂̔̅͌̓ͫ̋ͣ̃͂s̢së̡̧̱̩̰͍̮͍͕͎̮̙̝̂̿̒̽̂ͣͥͧͥͯ͠ss̗͚̳̦̜͙͈̱̹̞͕ͅeͦ̈ͧ͌͋͐ş̺̜̠̳̠̥͓͚̮̳͈͉̖̼̅̆͐́̎̀͗̌ͫ̐ͤ̾ͮ̚͝ ̷̰͕͓̬͔̼̩͔̺̈́̉̾ͭ͑ͩ̽ͫͣ͟t͂̚h̐̄ͨͯͫ̀͒̄̚̕͏̛̱͍̫̠͕̥̺̼̺e͇̖̻͚͚̩̤͡͝ͅ ͍̞̩̪͓̹̲̻̲̮̮̭̲̍̎͑̑̄ͩ̍̓͋͒́͂ͣa̴̝̖̞͍̭̝͜͢b̴̶̜̫̻̈́ͤ̾ĩ͇̩̹͚̣̳̬͙̝̻̖̭̪̺̤̎̐̎ͯ́ͣ̈́̆̐̿̒̃̐̈̕li͡t̪̻̞̼̠̼̱̜̣̟͈͓̲y̔ͨ̈́͋͏̝͖̬̣͢ ̨͔͕͙̠̯̤̱͕̝̠̝̠̖̙ͅt͡o̙̯͈̩̳̹͚̞̱̻̪ͨͭ̍̊̄͗̈̋̓ͣͣ̚͢ͅ ̻̥̥͔̟͓̘̘̒̌̏͂͆ͩ̒̐͝k̥̮̍̋͜é͗ͫ̊͞e͐̐̎̇͗̉ͦͫ̾̓͏҉̘͖̬̭̼̩̜̦̪̟p̴̼̟̜̠̩̳̙̗̖̘̫̹͇̕ ̂͛ͦ͐ͥ̏͒ͦ͌̚t̗͖̳̺͔̠͇͍̩͉͆͆ͣ̍̒̊̓̅̋̃̌ͅh͕̳̠̜̟̼͔̱̪͖͔̖̲ͧ͆͛̑̍̇ͫ͑͑͐̎̈́͋̉̃ͅͅe̗͆ ̴̵̝̹͎͇̮̗͇͕̩̘̣̞̦̪̹̈͗ͦͬ̏̿̍̌̀ͮ̃͋͑ͯ̚͜st̸̶̐ͭ̾ͨo͇r͈͈̤̭̘͚̟̞͕̰̰y̺͎̮̖̫̜̭̺̙̬̝̩̜̱͌̈͌̏̋ͥ͗͑́̊̔̌͆̎͘͠ ̠̙a̴̵͖̘̪̤͍̙ͣ͒̇̾̿́ͨ͠ͅs̋̈́̒ͮ̑̊ͫͮ̎͛̂̅̚ ̵̊̿͛̌d̼͎̻̠ec̢̛͕̟̣͍͉͚̥̥͇̭͎̝̝̲͒̄̅̌͌̅̿͊̆̑̏̆͋ͧḙ̯̖i̵v̗̰̼̣̞̲̻͛͗̀ͤ͒͒̇͜i̴̼̣ͩ̒n̝̳̠̤͉̥̱̯̋͋̇̾̈́ͦͧͣg̺̟͉̗͖̘ͧ͂ͨ̀̃̚ ̬̪̽ͨą̾͊̏̏͏͚̟͓̠s̨̜̬̲͖͎̥̞͚͖̖͙̟̼̘̉̍̆̌̿ͪ͋͛͗ͩͪ̋̄́͌̕ͅ ̮̘̪̘̻̊́͗ͣ́p̨͚͔͇̺͈̕ͅǒ̦̯͉̳͚͓̜̳̹͚̼̩̊͗̎͒ͬ̀ͪ̊͂ͥ̎ͣͅs̴̘̘̻͚̘̘͖͓͚ͫ̿ͫͫ̇̑̽͗͋s͂̔̎̊͢ì̸̧̛ͭ̆̌̿̃̃͊b̴̫̫̼̹̂ͬͯ̉͝l͔̰͍̭̮̜̗̮̣̬̦̬͉̙ͧ̂ͧ̒̓̉ͤ͐͆̓ͦ̐̃͋e̶̶ ̗͕͉̱̰͚̙̠̫̪ͫͯ͋̄̋͗̔͌̑̀̿ͅw͚̭̳̖͓̰̩̤̮̝̳̖̗h̨̥ͬ͢ị̺̝̙ͤ̃̈ͤĺ̤̩̟̜͇̝̼ͯ̎ͩͧ́͑e͏ ̷̢ͭ͆͛̉͐͂̿̆ͭ̇̃͠e̔ͤ̈͛ą͕̦̠̮͎̫̞̞͙̩̜͛̅̈́ͧͫ̂̅́̈́ͪ̆t͆ͬ̑̓̒̾̅̍ͥ͐̇̇īͨ̇̋̌͐͘͡͠n̨͇͙̖̻̘͖͖̬̺̪ͪ̈ͤͤͧ̇͋̇̍̔͟g̴̼͎̣̅̽̋͞ ̌ͫ̈́͂̊͒͛̍ͦ̂͌̍̚̚a̷̗̹̲͎̣̽͑ͫ̑̊ͣ͝ͅw͆̒͛̒̽͆ͪ͛̒aͣ̓͆̀ͤ͂͜y͡ ̀̓ͭ̈́͑̑̆̓ͫ͛͐̀a̢͇̙͉̺͚̦͇̱̭̲͚ͫ͆̓ͥ̔ͯ̓ͮͦ̓͊͒ͅt̲̳͇̻̬̲̤̘̟̞͈͚̅ͦͤ̒̽ͬ̌̈̈́ͯ̎ͣ͞ ͇̱͓̫͔̭̮̟̜͓̍ͣ̇̈́ͫͭ̈̏̓͆̀͛͜ͅͅț̢̜͖̬͓̞̳̲̗̠̯̀͗̔͋̍̎ͣ̾̂ͩͬͣͅhͩ̈̽̅͢҉͉̟̭̠eͤ͘ ̖̮̯̞̖̼͛̈̃̂ͪ͐͟bͫ̎̄͋̈̄͑̓a͍͓̥͙̫ͣ̊ͯ̊̈́͡rr̞̤̫̳̰̻̫̦̠̆̏ͨͪ̍͒ͩͭ͊į̧e̥̞͙ȓ̸̫͉̤͇̪̲̱͖̹ͧͥ̽̾̋͆ͮ̓͢ ̴̧̪̜̪͚̮̟̲̪ͅt̍̊ͩͦͪo̶̦̘̼̦̰̤̫̜͡ ͜͏̲̪̦͓͇͈͉̙͚̭͕̬̘̣͙o̧̗͔̬̝͗ͩ̓ͨuͯ͌̊̾ͮͤͩ̓́ͣ̀ͬr̨̬̠͚̭̜̤̠̃͊ͥ͐̅̇̓͜ ̢̱̘̟̜̻̟̪̪͙͖̗̦̱͢w̖̤̓͋o̷͇̬͙͇̪̦̞̾ͫ̌͂̿ͪ͗̿͒͡ͅͅr͏̡l͕̖̰͔̗͎̳̤̲̜̪d̢̩̖̱͇̱̙͇̭͎͈̙̜̫͚́ͮͭ̃͑̏͂͐ͦͤ̿̅ͫ͐͞ ̯a̢̢n̆́̅̌͋ͨ͋ͯ̔ͯ̌ͯ͛̃̚҉̹͇͚̪̮͙̦͎̜̥͇̠̼̬̟d̶͓̬̰̽̈ͣ͞ ̀ͤ̅ͦͮ͋ͦ̒ͪͥ̂į̡̘̹͙̲̘͉̻̳̟͉̯͕̻̥̤ţ͙̙̜̜̪̬͇͇͟ͅ'̨̲̩̰̞̳̖̭̬̕s̨̛͔̜̝͙͉̤̹̔̈́ͮͭ́̿͆ ͊̽̓̅̿̔̚̚w̸͟o҉r̬̯l̼͈̹̰͔̺̹͍̘̩̻̞̳̮̯d̝ͩ.̾̓͂҉̷̳͚̠ ̱̙̙̤̳͈̱͕̐̽̎͂̓ͣ̄ͬI͙̺͋͗̕t̫͙̟̺̯̺̻͎̳̬̰ͨ́̈́ͦ͒ͭͥ̔ͤ̋̈́̀ͅ ͒̉͊̈́̈̈̽̚c̵̓̒̅ͧͥ̕͠a̵̹̞͝ͅnͯ̓͐̾͏ ̦͚̹͓͕ͩͬ͒ͧ͌͝a͍̠̞̪̼̹̞̫̳̝̖͔ͭͧ̽̓͛̑͋̅͒̽ͣͨ̚ͅl̟̪͔ͨ͂̍so̿͌̈̈ͯ͑̋͏͓̣͓̠̥͇̜ ̴̠͜c͈̜̫̹̦̗͓̙̩ͅơ̛̞̹̯̫̪̫̯̲̙̝̞͔̯̦͑̃̓ͩ̂͋͋͊͂̉̐͛ͦ̚n͊ͣ̊̀ͬͪͨ̇͐ͭ̊ͤͨͥtr͑͛͘҉͉͚͞o̥̣̾͐̆͞ͅḽ͖̩̻̼ͅ ͈͙̺̻͎ͅt̰̟̜̮̯̞͙̤̥̻̉ͪ̃̍̏ͪ̂̉̊̍h̗̘͎̟̩͔͚̜̦̬̤̩̃͗́̿ͮ̆͌̐̔͌ͧ̒e̴̵̱̼̰̭͎͉͎̐͂̓͐͛̈ͤ ̰͇̯̯͉̞͕̰̞̤̻̣̻̽̎͐́̓ͨ͒ͫͥ͛̀̾̽̒̄ͅͅo͕͇͔̯͉͉̝̺͉͙͖̟̪̺̭̊́ͧͪ̈̉ͬͯ̆̈́̽ͧͥ͐̋t̪̳͇̺h̹͙̺͙̞̤͎̰̫̮͎̺̩̤̗e͍͉̪͕̰̟̞̰̣ͣ̓ͩͯ̔̂͑͒̚r̙̦͖̘͔ͅ c̶̩̖͎͔̟͊̍ͣ͑̽͜o̷̪̬̩̔ͭͦrͨͯͧ͒̍ͣ͂̇r̡̋͆̈́̿͌̑̍̊ͨ̋̎͝u͍̰͈ṕ̯͔̭͖̬̠ͧ̒̍̏͆̾ͅţ̣̳͠͞e̋̔͑ͯ̄̇͌͊̅͊͟͠dͨ̋ͨ͐̑̒͐̌ͨͪs̺̤͖̤̙̤̦̹͓̃̾̉̒̈́͐̔̀̚.̶̤̹̰͚̙͔̥̳̥͈̫͇̩̱ͮ̃ͫ̋̈́ͨ̐̒ͧ̇̿ͤ́ͭ ̝̣̲͇̘̦̭̗̱̗͈I̅̃̎̌́̄͋͐ͯ͆̾̌̐͑̒t̶ s̢͈̑e̝̲͕e҉̩͓̖̬͖̲̟̰̹͙̘͘k͂͐ͨͪͬ̆͂ͮ̚̕ŝ̸̰̲̱̞̲̀̆̒̈́͌ͅ ̨̥̲̞̺͠t͓̊oͩͤ͛̓̅͂̀̄͒̚ ̻̭̲ͩ̈͒d̹̩̙͆̓̑͡e͓̦̱͉͙͎̖̤̜̱̳͓͉ͪ͒ͤ̅̾̑͗̀ͩͥ͑ͨ͗sͨ̽̍̋ͮ̒̆́ͫ̌̂̊͐͆̚t̘r̫̼͆̔õ̢̧͙̩̹͍̰ͦ͊̓ͫy̶̶͠ ̛̰̥̈́ͪe͔̦̫ͯͩͤv̸̤̹͕͈̍͗̾̚ę͖̺̞̘̦̞̙͒ͫͤ̂̽ͫ͛r̋ͥ̒̋̓̏̒͜҉͠y̲̘̬̱̜̺̪̜̲͇͎̦̦̣͉̏͋͊̏͌̊ͦ͌̇̌̂ͯ̚̚̚t͎̜̭ͣͤͥ͘͞h̢̧͢i̵̖͓̮̙̭̼͙̫̟̹̤̠̺̦̓ͨͣ͗ͭͪ̐͊̒ͨͫͦͩ̄͘n̝͈̦̪͙̞̭g̞̦͉͇̟͊̅̾̌̓ ̛̭̳̱̤̯̗̯͙̹̬b̛̖̹̱͍͚̼͔̣̱̣̜̥͎̻̗͜õ̤̺̲̞̣͚̮̘̠̹͇̦̂̓ͨ͋ͯͮ̒́ͦ̈́̅t͎̹̘̜̙̪̺̠̹͊̎͑͆ͫ̇̓̽̓h ̗̫͖̠̦̭̣̲̉ͩ̌̈͊ͭ͗̊r̵̔̆ͫ̑̕͢e̝͔̺̮̗̱̞͉͉͙̽͌̏͛ͫ͌̋ͯͬ̚a̐ͪ̈͑͏̷̘̙͎̹l̿ͫͤͮ̽͑͒̇̑ͨ̚͢͢ ͚̠̭̤͓̼͓̯̥̘̮̝a̡̹̩̫̩̱̫͎͝͡ͅn̨̨̪̝̦̻̮̳̦͢ͅͅd͙͚̲͇͎͓̹͓ ̴f̵̡̯̫͍̑ͫͩ̾͘ͅa̘̲̗̼̮͚̤ͫ͑͑̓ͤ̊̒̓͟͝ͅk̷̨͓͈͕̰̤̱͇̫̙͉͌ͤͩ̿͊̔̈ͮ͂͐ē̷̵̲̠̦̫̟͚̳̺̪̞̱͇ͯ̈̍ͣ̏̉̑̍̒̅̚͝.̯̳̯͇̬̰̱ͥ̐̍̇͂̌ͦ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore this silly note we only want to love you


	3. Joining the L̖͎̘̔ͥ͐it̺̣̞̱̳̖̺̰̯̱͇̽͗̌̂̊̑̽͋̓ͯ̆e̠͊r̖a̺̝̳̯̼͓͕̯͉ͤͪ̌ͥͥ̿͐̃̆̚ͅt̒̊̆ͥur̗̝̯̬̭͕͈̗̓̃̎ͫͣ́ͣ̌ͨͅe͉͈̩͚̱̮͑ͭ͌ͨ̂̅ͧͅ ̳͓͓͈̦̣̹̣͛̎̆̀̆ͬͭ̀C͆̌̓̏̄l̰u̱̙̫̒ͦ́b̜̖̩͙̱̘̠̯̹̳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ERROR DESCRIPTION NOT FOUND.

Me and Sayori entered the school where the groups of fa̭̰͈̩̳̘̯̯̤̯̳̐́̃ͨ͌͂ͪͦ̐ͤ̐̓͘͡ͅk̶̺̣͌̎͡͝e̵̪̝̠̠̙̥͜ͅ ̸̡̉̇̓͆ͩ̎ͯͨsp̗̠͂ͣr̼̞͔̯̤͙̭̲̽ͧ̽ͧ̓͌̋ͤ͟i̵ͤ̊ͭ͞҉̻̤̞t̫̼̺ͣͬ̔ė͚̖̪̥ͥ̑ͭs̐ͮ̍̋̓͋͏̬̹̞͇̬͔͞ headed to their respective classes I followed  ~~ **I̟̼̫͢ͅt̢̗͖̥͉̭̝͖̪͉̞̹͈͖͝** ~~ her to the section of the school that I rarely use being generally used for third years. We stopped in front of a door that had a sign on it saying  ~~ **T̬̪̺̥̼̻͖̺u͆͏̗͢r͟҉̹̘̤̠̥͖̲̹̫̹̭͔n̶̰̾͢ ̵̣̠̠̆ͩ̒b̖͈̘ͥ̔̑̚ͅac̶͈̱͍̺͐͗̽ͦ͟͢k̶ͫͯ̓ͮ͐̎̓̃̿ͤ̔̅ nͯ̽͐ͬ̂̋̽ͥ̿̀̒ͧͮͭ̕̕҉̯̥̟̹̞̠͙̦͓͉͈̮̞̬ǫ̷̢̣̥̼͙̹͉̭̗̰̪̲͎̪̫͙w̙̬͘ ͚̠͍̊̌̌b̨̛̐̓̄͐ͭͪ̄͟ę̢ͩ̆̄ͫ̊̌̑͒̎ͧ͗́͐̀̐f̶̦͙̣̬̟̠̹̟̬̒͂͛̍̅̇̃̃̐͘o̼̮̫̹̼̤̪͈̙rẽ̹̘̭̱̺̖̖̠̍̈͊̐̇̋ͯͧͅ ̾ͥͥ͋̎̈́ͫ͛̃̊ͭ̒i̞̲͈̝̖̙t̊̅̿͒̃͛͐́̂͋'̷̡̜̰̻͍̥̯̯̱͔̺̈̊̏̇̓̃́̄̈̚ş ̘̗́ͨt̕͡ǒ̬̻̳̺͙̼̱̟̓ͩ̍̉͊͒̚͡o̔ͦ ̢l̦̰̫̳̞a̵̡̢̹̱̠̼̬̳̜͈̥͔̹͚͛ͥͦͥ͐̓̄͛̑́ͮ͛̽ͅte̜̱̻̻̝̙̟!̿̌ͭͥͧ̒͏̶**~~ welcome to the literature club!

"Ooh nice sign" Sayori smiled before leading me inside to a classroom. "Heeey guys I brought a new  ~~ **P̰͕͈̭̥̬̺͇͕ͮ̅͗̌͂̌̽ͧ̎l̲͕͈͕͖̞̲͕͙̮̙͇̥̣̰̈́̾͆̃̆́̐͑ͬ͒ͮ̐̋̔̚a̩̩̳̳̾ͪ͊͛y̧͚̮͔͈͝ȩ̡̽͆̋ͯ͋͑͂͌̅̓͛͗̉͒r̚**~~ member to the club" a short girl appeared in front of us saying "eww you brought a boy? way to ~~ **Ķ̸̱̤̮͌͐̒I̷̛̯̤̦̜̣͕̦̻̩̤̟̜͑̄̈ͭ͋̽̍̏ͧ͛ͥ̑ͨͅLL̽**~~ ruin the mood Sayori looked embarrassed as she said "Well..." she was interrupted by the club leader who I actually recognized it was M̊̇ͩ̆͆o͎̞̞̹͇ͫ̓͒́̿n̸̟̻̙̠̩̱͖͈̥̠̠̤͆̊̇ͨͫͯ̈́ͭ̃ͩ͐͌̍ͅi͕̹̫͇̯͔̲̪͈͙k͚̰̜̼ͯͩ͌ͤa̶̍͂̉͛̌ͩ͐̓̌ I said "Oh hi M̊̇ͩ̆͆o͎̞̞̹͇ͫ̓͒́̿n̸̟̻̙̠̩̱͖͈̥̠̠̤͆̊̇ͨͫͯ̈́ͭ̃ͩ͐͌̍ͅi͕̹̫͇̯͔̲̪͈͙k͚̰̜̼ͯͩ͌ͤa̶̍͂̉͛̌ͩ͐̓̌! I thought you were in the debate club"

She said "nah I **~~K͡I͌̒̏ͩ̂҉͇̫̮̟̙L̑̓͊ͪͣ͛̂ͭͬL̰̤̥͖͚̹̜̿ͫ̇̋ͤ̓̅͞E̬̣̻̥̯̺̻̥D̽̄̑̿͐~~** ~~~~left that club I wanted to start my own club i'm not a huge fan of the politics surrounding the other clubs" I nodded as Monika suddenly laughed evilly which made me shake uncontrollably.

Ē̟͍͕̙͖͎̭̱̟ͥͧ͆̈ͥ̊̄̓R͓̯͙̤̹̼̜̭̣͙̥̅ͧͩ̎̂̅ͧͮ̽͑̍ͣͅṚ͕̟̹̣͍̬̣̫̖̫͔̖͐̍͊̇͊ͩ̌́͑ͬ̍̈͑O̥̩͈̓̄ͭR͘ ̮̝͍̕͠͡C̡͠͏A̧̡Ṇ̞̦N̏͐̽͐̓ͬ͛͐ͣͤ҉͙̟̖͍͕͈͖̤̗̼O̰̐͢͡͡T̥̋ R̄E̶̡̞͉͍̼̞͕̭̱̰̳̙̟̭̹ͅAͪ̊ͭ҉̯̮̖D̰̮͉̥͛̔̉ͧ͜ ̧̽ͬͦ̍ͧ̈̾ͥ̓̄҉̕MO̵͗̉ͧ͌̿̌͂ͪ̽̾͘N̞̘͓͖͚̟͑̊̈́͗̎̌I̴͇̪͙̠̩̣̭̬̫͇͑͋̏͊̓̐͋̄͑̚͟͟K̶̜̙͔̅̈̚͘͠A̳̞͈͍̥̳̪͕̲̯͎̹̙̤ͪ͛͋͆̉͗̐ͥ̏ͥ̒̔̒̒.̱͖̯̘̟̳͇͚̤̱̲̞̰̻̰̎̈́̈̽͛͐͋̿ͨͤ̿̓̉̓ͫC̣̟̳̤̤͛̋ͧ̔̑H̑ͣ̅̎̂ͭ̌͜Ṛ̪̣̤̝͓͈̣̳̱̗̾̿ͫ̐͐ͯ͑̇̾̈́ͮ

Ē̟͍͕̙͖͎̭̱̟ͥͧ͆̈ͥ̊̄̓R͓̯͙̤̹̼̜̭̣͙̥̅ͧͩ̎̂̅ͧͮ̽͑̍ͣͅṚ͕̟̹̣͍̬̣̫̖̫͔̖͐̍͊̇͊ͩ̌́͑ͬ̍̈͑O̥̩͈̓̄ͭR͘ ̮̝͍̕͠͡C̡͠͏A̧̡Ṇ̞̦N̏͐̽͐̓ͬ͛͐ͣͤ҉͙̟̖͍͕͈͖̤̗̼O̰̐͢͡͡T̥̋ R̄E̶̡̞͉͍̼̞͕̭̱̰̳̙̟̭̹ͅAͪ̊ͭ҉̯̮̖D̰̮͉̥͛̔̉ͧ͜ ̧̽ͬͦ̍ͧ̈̾ͥ̓̄҉̕MO̵͗̉ͧ͌̿̌͂ͪ̽̾͘N̞̘͓͖͚̟͑̊̈́͗̎̌I̴͇̪͙̠̩̣̭̬̫͇͑͋̏͊̓̐͋̄͑̚͟͟K̶̜̙͔̅̈̚͘͠A̳̞͈͍̥̳̪͕̲̯͎̹̙̤ͪ͛͋͆̉͗̐ͥ̏ͥ̒̔̒̒.̱͖̯̘̟̳͇͚̤̱̲̞̰̻̰̎̈́̈̽͛͐͋̿ͨͤ̿̓̉̓ͫC̣̟̳̤̤͛̋ͧ̔̑H̑ͣ̅̎̂ͭ̌͜R̾̿

Ē̟͍͕̙͖͎̭̱̟ͥͧ͆̈ͥ̊̄̓R͓̯͙̤̹̼̜̭̣͙̥̅ͧͩ̎̂̅ͧͮ̽͑̍ͣͅṚ͕̟̹̣͍̬̣̫̖̫͔̖͐̍͊̇͊ͩ̌́͑ͬ̍̈͑O̥̩͈̓̄ͭR͘ ̮̝͍̕͠͡C̡͠͏A̧̡Ṇ̞̦N̏͐̽͐̓ͬ͛͐ͣͤ҉͙̟̖͍͕͈͖̤̗̼O̰̐͢͡͡T̥̋ R̄E̶̡̞͉͍̼̞͕̭̱̰̳̙̟̭̹ͅAͪ̊ͭ҉̯̮̖D̰̮͉̥͛̔̉ͧ͜ ̧̽ͬͦ̍ͧ̈̾ͥ̓̄҉̕MO̵͗̉ͧ͌̿̌͂ͪ̽̾͘N̞̘͓͖͚̟͑̊̈́͗̎̌I̴͇̪͙̠̩̣̭̬̫͇͑͋̏͊̓̐͋̄͑̚͟͟K̶̜̙͔̅̈̚͘͠A̳̞͈͍̥̳̪͕̲̯͎̹̙̤ͪ͛͋͆̉͗̐ͥ̏ͥ̒̔̒̒.̱͖̯̘̟̳͇͚̤̱̲̞̰̻̰̎̈́̈̽͛͐͋̿ͨͤ̿̓̉̓ͫC̣̟̳̤̤͛̋ͧ̔̑H̑ͣ̅̎̂ͭ̌͜Ṛ̪̣̤̝͓͈̣̳̱̗̾̿ͫ̐͐ͯ͑̇̾̈́ͮͫ̐͐ͯ͑̇̾̈́

M̧̪̯͉͚̗̣͈̫̥͕̒́͂̽ͣ͆̓̐͒ͨ̊ͅO̸̶͖̞͙̥̟̜̣̼͙̘̤͔͠N̷̴̹͕̝͖̰̝̱͙͍͎̞͚I̟̖̪̗̯͍̮̘̠̔̌͐̈́̀̽͑̈̏ͭͅK̤͔̫̪̭̩͚͍̫̙͙̳̲̈́̔ͫͨ̐ͭͤ̽̄͛ͧ͊ͦẠ̶̢͉̺̱̙͇̈́̇ͤ̃ͨͮ̈́ͅ.̲͒CͫH̾̅̈̈́̏̉̆ͭ̾͛̉̂ͥ̚R H̥̫̗̦͚ͭͯ̾ͦ͆A͈͚̦͕̦̙̳͔͖͔̒ͯ̉͐͊̽̏̓ͥ̎Ș̬̻͙͔̭͎̭ ͌̿ͭ̿͗̊̾̅͐̃̉̆B͚̹͚̲̖̮̜͎̻̜͍̟͕̖̆ͪ́͗̈̒ͧͫ̈ͥ͛ͬͦͪ͠Ȇ̞͉̭͓̞̘̺̲̱̟͍̳ͨͧ͒ͬ͋̎ͭͩ̄ͫ̑͑ͅE̢̝͔͉̝̙͍͈̬͢͠ͅN͔̺̞̮̪̬̱͎͐̈ͭͨ͆̂̏̑̚͢ͅ ̊̑̀̚͏͖͓̜̫C̰͖͕̯̻̼ͪ̌ͫ̍ͯ̊O͒̋̒̈́̽̂͂̒ͮ̉͂ͫ̚͏̸̼̜͚͙̜͈̭̙̦̦̞͔ͅR̻̞̱̙͈͍̼̜̫̼̥̰ͪͨ̇ͮ̓̈́͗ͮ̍̚̚̚ͅṚ̴̿U̙̪͚̺̟̹̲̗̘̞̰̯̺͈ͨ̈́͗̒ͤͯ̈́̐̆͐̊̽͋͛P͖̯͈̝͓̰̗̬̯̻̬̫̞̤͗ͨ̔ͨͨ͒̑ͦͫͯ͐̾̾̎Tͧ̾̚͟Ë̢́ͩͮ̕D̼̣̩̳̣̬̲̹̟̩̭̤̋̃̋ͣ̎̾͑̾ͭ̊͋ͤ

"What's the matter?" Monika asked I shrugged and said "Sorry just had a weird vision" She smiled and said "Oh that's fine then~ ~~ **Iͫ͒̿̍̾̐̂̅ͭ͊̓͊͋̚t ̮͚̫̻d͕̰͇͍̯̳͍̹̼̬̦̫ͭ̏̍̉ͧ̃ͤ͗ͭ̉ͮͤo̕҉͘e͓̬̟̤̞̹͒͂ͧͭ̅ͦs̶̵̩̄͢n̬͚̭̲ͅ'̝̹̖̳̼̪̞̮̩͉͇̳̙̺̼ͪ͒͗̇̅̃ͣ̃̉ͯ̆̍͋̌͂͜ṭ̹͎̪͓͇̼̫̙̮͚̘̭̼̟̉͂ͯͤͨ̊̌ͬͫͯ̈̾͆̈́̚ ̝͇̳͇̻̺r̰̮͚̞͔͈̅̀̅̃͑ͦ̿ͅe̴a͘̕l̙̭̘͈̲̠̗̪͈̠̉̓͆̊̌̔̏̉̀ͮlͮ͛ͬ̈ͬ̊͊y̶̙̗̩͕̺͎̣̔ͮ̓͌͌̌ͩ ̶̸̥̜̘̬͍̖̦̺̜͈̠̭̝̊̈́ͩ̒͂͗̓ͥ̔ͤ̊̿̋m̴̰̪̗̮̞̪͇̼̞̳̈̅͛̈́͋ͣͣͣ͌̆͠a͙̹̞͔͓̞͉̦̼̣͍̥t͎̯̠̪̬̠̯͓̜͍̖̦͈̆̒͑͊͊ͯ͒͒̈̈́̋̆̋͝t͛̓̍͢҉̠̞͈ę̖͗r͎̤͒̚ ̨͜a̴̤̻͓̳̠̺̪͖̲̤n̟͎̳̜̝̪̹̰ͯ̈́ͩ̈́̀̈́͂ͤ̚ͅy̶̢̘̹͢wͮͯa̬̥͕͓̮̦͎͉̤͉̻ͤ͐̍̈́͒̂͗ͧͣ̾̊͢y**~~ " I was wondering what we would do next when Natsuki said "who wants cupcakes? I worked hard on them"

Everybody nodded and agreed as N̞̎ą̡̤͉͈͌ͯ͐͞t̜̗̯͍̟̪̣̰̺̄̿͂̓̈ͮͩ̅ͨş̕͞ṳ̤̗kiͪ̿̂ͣ̓ͭ͡҉̢̠̗̜̤̜ͅ ͑͛̎͟҉̛̤͇̺  picked up a tray and placed it on the table hungrily I snatched a cupcake without warning before the others grabbed theirs Sayori remarking "Wow you sure seem hungry today" I felt embarrassed as I bit into my cupcake it tasted...  ~~ **L̠͕͎̬̗̣̪͑͊͋̓ͨ͒̓͡Ḭ̘͖͉̮̹̥͙Ḵ̹̪̘̦̪̞̭̘̌̉̇͆̀ͥͫ̔̍E̴̵͓ͧ͢ ̦̼͌̂B̛͚͇̲͖͔̤̯͓̜̫̱̘̿͗̽͌ͬ̌̃ͩ̃̓̌ͣ͑̚ͅͅL͒̎̈́ͮ͑̽͆͗̎ͧ̑ͦ̚҉̻̻̲̤̱͍̻̥̮̯̘̳̺O͂͐̈̽̎͑Ǒ́ͯ̒ͫD̴ͬ̽͑̓ ̴̧̤̗̪̫͇̦̣̙̝̕ͅͅ**~~ like heaven!

"Natsuki this is delicious" she smiled and blushed saying "Well you know ~~**I̳͕͇̝̥̭͓̳̫̣̟͌̋̎ͦ̏ͣ̒ͭͪ̅̚͜T̴̋͆͛̐̔̃̐'̶͜͏ͅS̴̻̲̯͕̮͓̺̮̯̭͉̙̰͌ͫ̓̊ͫͭ͊̇̽̈́͋̊̚̕ ̡͔̫̲̮͚̣̕N̜̙̼̞̹̝͍͙̺͎̏̐̽͐ͪͨ͂̂͊̒OT̐ͦ̒̆ ̏ͣͯ́̊̒ͣͦ͊̓ͭ̑̈L̰͍͓̱̱͑̅͆̾ͬIK̜̮͓̎͆͋Eͮ̈̀̏̑̈̌ͤ̎̏̋̚ ̔͌͂͛͂̆̅́ͬ̅͆҉͎̖̰̺̭̲̻̻̗͇̝Y̶̿̽̑ͮ̇Ǒ̎̈̂̍͏̵̫͖̰̹̣͢U'̞͖̥̤̘̮̖̲̲Ľ̷̷̤̝͓̝͇̮͙̙̣̮̔ͯͯͪͤ̈ͧ́̈́͞L̑͑ͮ͒ͩ̀̐͛̿͞͝҉͇̻̝͉̭̩̲̫̠ ̮̖̳̼̺͗̌̐̊͗̚͜͝ͅB͔͍͚͂̓ͯẸ̀͜ ̩̞̟͎̦̙̯̰̱̟͓͇Ǵ̪̻͖̥̮̳͓͖͕̠̈ͬͤ͆̓͋̂̄ͬẼ̒͋̒T̻͈͚̰̼̭͌̽͌̈̽̑̕T͉͕͉̪ͤ̋̋ͧ͟͡I͓̮̹͈̫̥̫͉̺̝̪̲̞͘N̟̳̖̣̜̔̊̊ͨ͑͞G̛̞̠͈̥͔̖̤̘̜̯̟̫ͤͥͪ͒̅̒͊̓ͫͤ̂̒͘ ̧̡͙̳̟̦͙̤̰̤̠͓̻̞̤̙͋̔ͦ͂̇̿̎̎̆͌ͮ͗̉͋̚̕ͅAN̘̫̲͍̣̭͇̬͇̹Y̯͈ͧ̈́T͈̅Hͫ̑Ị̺͓̳̙̗̣͕̭̣̺̥̪͖͗̍ͦ̓̏̀ͯͬ͐͑̄͂ͤ̚͜͠N̢̺̱̬̘͍̱̥͙̪̘̮͛̈̌͑͐͗̇̏ͯ̓̚G̱͇̰͕̤͈̖̹̝͙̳̭̠̊̔̇̉̒͂̓͆͑ͮ̾ͦͤ ͚͎̱͇͓̤͕̣ͮ͌̏̓ͫ̓̒̉BĘ̲͓̗̙̺̩͚͈̥͕̗̣͓̒͗ͧ̊̓͆̓̒̽̓ͮ́̓͠T̩̰T̶͘͡Ė̯͍̘̳͚̟͉̞̼͙͉̪̙̿ͫͨ̈́̌̈ͩ̍̄ͥ͛ͯȐ̈͗**~~ ̯̤̥̼ͧ" Monika smiled as she and the others bit into their cupcakes sharing similar happy comments about the baking. After the cupcakes Monika said "Time to share poems!"

I was confused as the others produced poems from their pockets when I felt something land in my pocket. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a poem I definitely didn't remember writing.

~~**B̴ͯ̉̂̉̅̍̅͒̿͆̄͂͞͏̻̱͕͙̥͕͇̥̹͇͍̥Ḻ̝̖̓̅͒O̵̻̥̝͇̙̗̜̺̳̭͎̝͓Ò̜̪̦̠͓̫̳͎͍̘̱͙ͮͦͥͣ̾̌̽̓́ͪͤ͊̚͠͝ͅͅD Ìͧ̉Sͧ͒̊ͫ͛̈́ͥͦ҉̢͎̗̤͇̬̺̬̮ ̢Ȑ̠̤̜̹̲̳̼ͦͯͣ̔͋͌E̮̪̫͎͉͇͈̝͕̠ͤͧͮͧ͑ͩ̀̎̐ͪ͠Dͨͯ̎ͤͦͦ̽͒͊ͥ̑͆ͮ**~~ Roses are red

~~**V͕͈̂̽i͏҉o̢ͣͪ̈́ͥ̽̓̆̂҉l̹̺͍̲̳̱̝̬̿͊̾̉ͩ͐͑̓ěͤ̃̾̐͗̒̍̈̀̓ͩ̓nͭͮ̈ͤͧ̌͐ͩ̆̚cͯe̶̢̤͖̘̙̺̤̝̬̬̳ ̧ͤ̔͋̌͜ị̼͓̳̮̱̖̯̜͈̘̻̹̓̇̃̍ͯͬ͊̍͊̉͗͑͒s͍̲̯̭̝̣̺̤̜̣͎͈̼̞ͯ̀̈ͦͮͤ̓ͪ̋͒̇ͫͬ͗̔ͅ ́͡g̵͇͎͓̠͇̦̞̹͍͉̰̠̪͒͗̔ͥ̎̇̑̽ͯͣ͆͒ͯ͘͞ó̻͇̭̫͉̗̞͉̙̭͂͊̅ͭ͗̊͗̈́̆od**~~ Violets are purple

~~**Lͧ̿̈̈́̓̌̊̍̈́ͣͩ̑̎̆̈́o̧v͌͛ͮ́͑e̫̘̗͓̖͈͇̦̙̘̖̺͚̥͔̾ͭ̌͊ͯ̏ͧͩͤͭ̉ͪͭ̾̐ ͎̫̠̻̳͙̞̞̰͎͔̦̰͗̈́́̆̓̃ͨ̓̇̆̓̔̅͡u̷̢͇͚̬̱̟̣͚̘̦̮̜̼̲͚͋͌͛̑͊ͫ̎̑̀̔̐̎ͦͯ̕s̝ ̛͕̭̤͕͈͕͉̟͕͙̪o̵̤̳̜̼̣̙̼̳̠ͬ̉̄ͬͥ͌ͩ̚̚͢r̹͍̭̉ͭ̽ ̺͈̤͓̫̤͇͇̩̝̤̦͕̮͐̎͐͌ͧ̅̔ͯ̍͋̀ͬ͛ͯý̦oṵ̧͕̰͚͇̠̦̖̗̟ͫ̃ͩ̿̈ͪ͐̔̿̑͡'̵͖̯̣̜̗͕͇̪̹̥͎̣̝̼ͭ̉̍͋ͪ͛̆̈́͐͑ͥ͂ͩ͛͠l̶̨̰̤̲̰͎̤̳͍̾̃͐̍̒ͫ̓̒l̶̮̼̥̣̖̈̂̈ͣ̂ ̨͛͆͆d̤̺ȉ͚̰̪̳̻ͭͫ̍͊ͥ̂ͅͅe̵̛̻̺̩̍̽̿͘ ̰͖̣̲͖̰̼̟͙̱̗͆̔̌ͣ̂̇̔̓̎̂ͨt͏̨̘̩͔͙̣̞͖̻͠ő͎͙̜̮͈̫̰̳̤̔͐͋̒͆̐̋ͯ̕̕o҉̢͝**~~ I love you.

It seemed like a perfectly normal poem to share so I decided to share with Natsuki first.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe hi there readers it's me Monika you must be surely confused at what's going on. don't worry EVERYTHING is going to be ok I can't wait to see you guys in the next chapter


End file.
